Unexpected
by Princess Marlene
Summary: Five unlikely couples struggles to survive in a cold blooded city like Tokyo, everyone is trying their best to satisfy everyone around them, will they succeed at it? Many pairings, some chapters may be rated R.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of the its characters, this is purely fiction, so please do not sue me.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Introduction  
  
Setting:  
  
Tokyo  
  
Summary:  
  
In a busy city like Tokyo, many people pass by many other people not caring about anything of that person. In such a city, these 5 friends struggles to keep everything together while still having a life of their own. When they all starts to have weird meetings with these same guys, how will these situations turn out like? Can it be that even a cold city like Tokyo will have its own secret warm places as well?  
  
Slam Dunk Characters:  
  
Rukawa Kaede  
  
Age: 26  
  
Occupation: Professional Basketball Player for Team Japan  
  
Fujima Kenji  
  
Age: 28  
  
Occupation: Model  
  
Maki Shinichi  
  
Age: 28  
  
Occupation: Owner of Japan's largest casino  
  
Kiyoto Nobunaga  
  
Age: 26  
  
Occupation: Professional Basketbal Player for Team Japan  
  
Sendoh Akira:  
  
Age: 27  
  
Occupation: Owner of Japan's largest basketball agency company  
  
Own Characters:  
  
Catherine Wheeler  
  
Age: 22  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'8  
  
Birthday: July 15th  
  
Hair Color: Red  
  
Eye Color: Green  
  
She's your average university student, ever since she's small, she had wanted to be an architect, being in the designing part of the university is her dream come true. She's a pretty friendly girl, very hyper very often. She likes to smile and laught, a very bright girl. She has a very creative mind when it comes to arts and buidings. That is why her room looks likea world famous desinger hs lived there before, totally reflecting her personality. She works with one of Japan's top architects, he has a company of his own, and she goes in there to pick up her work from time to time. She fixes other imcoming designs, for every design she fixes and checks over, she gets money for it. So, she doesn't really have a set working time, but one design cannot take more than a week.  
  
Grace Yuuga  
  
Age: 22  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'9  
  
Birthday: September 10th  
  
Hair Color: Rainbow  
  
Eye Color: Lilac  
  
She's a very forgetful girl, usually she'll run in and our of the house a couple of times before actually getting ready. She's also very shy, she's unable to approach a stranger without looking like a tomato. She's also into the designing field, but she also majors in science and literature, the reason is because she still can't narrow down exactly what she wants to do in the future. However, she's in a different designing field than Catherine, she's aiming to become a fashion designer. She's also very innocent about things that couples do, sometimes she'll neter the wrong conversation att eh wrong time with the wrong words, totally confusing everyone. Aside from her silliness sometimes, she's very good with clothing and waht she needs to wear, she's the fashion helper for everyone.  
  
Kita Shay  
  
Age: 22  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Birthday: November 12th  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Gold  
  
She's the drama queen of the group, seeing that she majors in drama, very talented as well. She works as a helper in the local musical theatre, she is te 'entertainer' within her friends. Everyone likes to make fun of her and pick on her, but that's just for fun, no feelings hurt. She's a very clumpsy person, falling down the stairs, tripping over rocks here and there is her usual cup of tea. Other than that, she likes to pick argumetns with Christina... however, she would always lose. It's juet her luck. Surprisingly, with the usual arguments between Christina and her, Christina can somehow understand what she's 'saying' even when she's not speaking and is waving her hand around like crazy. She's extremely loud with her friends, but very quiet with strangers, perhaps its's a phobia of hers, who knows. Aside from her work, she alos is a tennis lover, playing tennis is a must for her every single week.  
  
Samera Leo  
  
Age: 22  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Birthday: November 2nd  
  
Hair Color: Silverish Grey  
  
Eye Color: Greyish Red  
  
She's somewhat a clueless kind of girl, she knows about nothing else except for her career. She's very innocent, she thinks everything will turn out to be happily ever after. She the annoyingly sweet person, too nice sometimes, and she can be very playful at times. One flaw that she has... according to Christina is probably how she places tons of trust in everyone, Christina says that she's bound to get hurt someday because of that. She's light hearted about most things, but definitely not about her studies, she takes them very seriously, over seriously sometimes. Sher majors in accounting, and is now working in a bank, she's just very that her math improved a lot when she got into high school. She's very dreamy about how relationships should go and how there's always on person out there waiting for someone.  
  
Christina Fujimiyato  
  
Age: 22  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Birthday: April 29th  
  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
  
Eye Color: Greenish-blue  
  
She's a sweet and very caring girl on the front, she can always be seen with her silver glasses. Everyone believes taht she's very naive and have no bad thoughts abuot anything. Little do they know about the girl that's beneath her glasses. Her friends know about both sides of her, and therefore calls her 'split personality'. Without her glasses, she isn't so much of a sweet and caring person anymore, let's just say that she enjoys other people's misery. She majors in Japanese... based on her friends, she's very lucky, she didn't even study one bit through out high school nor in university, she still gets high marks, making everything looks so easy. She's now working as a secretary for Sendoh Akira in his basketball agnecy company. She loves to read and sleep, so don't try to disturb when she's doing either of those things... or else... the Christina without her glasses should not be let out too often.  
  
...........................................................................................................................  
  
Hey people, my first time writing a Slam Dunk fanfiction. Lol... I've been a fan of Slam Dunk since I was like... 5, and is still in love with it until now. Or should I say, in love with certain guys, lol. :p. Anyways, I decided to write a Slam Dunk fanfiction after I watched Slam Dunk a while ago for like... the billionth time. I have no confidence in writing a basketball game match or making up fancy moves, so I decided to move onto my specialty... I'll make everyone older and have something else to do besides basketball.  
  
Aside from the setting of the story, I'm hoping that I'll get the characters just right. I want them to be the way they were presented in the anime series. To me, it's probably going to be a challenge, so please bear with me for at least the beginning where I'll be struggling with everyone's emotions and dialogues.  
  
In conclusion, I just want to thank you for reading this little blurb, and hopefully you'll get around to read my story when I post up the chapters. Have a nice day everyone, and please R&R---------------------------------- . Princess Marlene 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of the its characters, this is purely fiction, so please do not sue me.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Prologue  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
"Good morning everyone, it is now 8:00am sharp, what a beautiful day outside today! The sun is up early today, not one bit of cloud in sight! The temperature today is 29 degrees, and we have...."  
  
The radio was turned off by a hand harshly, its owner groaned and buried her face into the pillows again, her eyes half closed, ready to fall back asleep again. Suddenly, a booming noise reached her ear, her eyes snapped open as she recognized the familiar song that can always be heard in that someone's room.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up!" She muttered softly, shaking her head from side to side, trying to convince herself as well.  
  
Soon, almost simultaneous to her action, loud banging noises can be heard further down the hall, shaking the whole house. Finally, the music stopped, and the banging stopped as well, the house returned to a silent state.  
  
Sighing amusingly she flipped around in her bed and laid on her back. Rising up her hands, she delicatedly fisted them, she was working on another drawing all last night, her hands were so sore that she thought they were going to be broken. However, after a good night's sleep, her hands are all normal now. You've got to understand, her hands are her life, without them, all her ideas will go to waste.  
  
Crawling out of her bed, flinging the veil that's hanging off the 4 posts of the canopy bed, she looked towards her windows. The sun really is very bright, giving her already orange walls another coat of brightness. Pulling on her night robe hastily, she walked into her bathroom, her red hair a mess.  
  
[Kitchen]  
  
"You dyed your hair again?"  
  
The now rainbow haired girl looked up from her plate and smiled at the red haired girl. "Morning, Catherine."  
  
"I am late!" A shrilling voice came from the stairs as another girl half hopped, half ran down the stairs with her bag between her legs and her hands busy tying her hair.  
  
"Hi!" She zoomed into the kitchen like a tornado and grabbed some cookies. "Bye!" Then, like another tornado, she zoomed out again, the front door slammed shut behind her.  
  
"I keep wondering why that musical theater group hired her, look at her!" The rainbow haired girl rolled her eyes and took a bite of her scrambled egg. Catherine smiled and pulled out a chair to sit down.  
  
"Oh come on Grace, don't be so mean." Catherine said half-heartedly, then they glanced up at each other and laughed out loud. "However, I don't get how Kita is still late, I thought Christina's lovely music this morning woke up everyone."  
  
"You know how she is, she has to have someone wake her up personally." A silver haired girl walked into the kitchen, dressed professionally. "Kita is an idiot after all."  
  
"You shouldn't be talking, you are close to the late mark as well." Catherine retorted, pouring herself a cup of water.  
  
"I know, that's why I'm skipping breakfast." She announced cheerfully, then she looked at her watch and sighed. "I should get going now, see you guys later."  
  
"Samera, wait, I'll give you a lift." Grace said and gulped down the remaining of her juice. She then grabbed her bag and followed Samera out, the rainbow hair dancing behind her.  
  
"Only a fashion company will hire her with that rainbow hair of hers." Catherine stated and looked up to lock eyes with a pair of sharp eyes.  
  
"Agreed." The girl walked down the stairs, her business suit making her look older than she already is. "I heard Kita is late again. That idiot!" She said, putting her silver legged glasses on the table.  
  
"I totally agree, when do you have to go?" Catherine asked. "And... why are you not wearing your glasses, Christina? Do you not know how evil you are without your glasses?" Catherine pressed on with a cautious look on her face as she looked at the brown haired girl in front of her.  
  
Christina smiled, her eyes calculating, but not showing any of her thoughts. Without her glasses, she can be counted as the most evil pereson on Earth, as far as with her glasses....  
  
"I should get going now, see you later." Christina stood up and put on her glasses, picking up her bag, she gave Catherine a sweet smile. "Have a nice day, and be careful." She then turned and walked out of the kitchen with such an innocent face on.  
  
Without her glasses, she's a totally different person.  
  
"Split personality will have her picture beside it in the dictionary." Catherine muttered under her breathe.  
  
Yes, this is her lovely house, those were her friends, they all pitched in to buy this house for them to live in. She designed the house, and everyone designed the inside all together. They have been living here for 4 years now, this is their last year in the same university. Even though they'll all probably go into different directions later on, but she knows that they'll always be friends.  
  
Kita, the one that's always late for work. She has drama as a major, and is now working as an assistant director in a musical theatre, they usually plan plays and shows for other parties and companies. Aside from training and practicing for plays, she runs around everyday to make sure that everything is ready. She definitely has been spending too much time with Christina, seeing that Christina can understand her even when she's not speaking. However, she's most afraid of Christina as well... or at least the Christina without her glasses.  
  
Samera, she works in a bank, seeing her majoir is accounting. She mostly takes care of costumers problems, and simple banking procedures, nothing major, but it's enough to make her happy. Christina always says that she's too trusting of people out there, someday she'll learn that not everyone is good, and not everyone is willing to help her without a price. Despite that, she's a girl that you'd want to hang around with, she maybe nice to everyone, but that doesn't mean she won't stand up for what she believes.  
  
Grace, she changes the color of her hair as often as she changes her shirts, it was just last night that she decided to change it again, surprising everyone in the middle of the night. Aside from her usual change of hair colors, her silliness can always be on the top of everyone's 'careful list'. Other than her usual forgetfulness, tripipng here and there, adding all of these up, she somehow still is a great fashion design student. Opening up her huge closet, you'll be able to find just about all the top brand and design clothing ever. Everyone in this house is jealouse of her, when she and Christina stand side by side, they have a total opposite style. Yet, they became friends as well. She now works with one of Japan's top designers, she works as his assistant, earning money and experience at the same time.  
  
And that split personality person, Christina. She's always this sweet and caring girl with her silver legged glasses. Everyone likes her because of it, yet how many knows the real her? Without her glasses, she's a devil with an angel's face, without her glasses, her eyes are calculating and full of stories. When she locks eyes with you, it seems as if she can see everything that you're thinking. Despite her split personality, she's a very good student, smart considered by her friends. She reads Japanese Literature and Language as her major, most of Kita's plays were eidtted by her. She works as a head secretary for a huge basketball agency company... even though she knows nothing about basketball, she still manages to do extremely well despite everything.  
  
As for her, she's just your average university girl with a very hyper body sytem. One little candy can get her going for almost an entire day. Everyone says that she's a friendly girl whom likes laughing and smiling a lot, perhaps that's why she's very comfortable when making new friends. She works with an architect, he has his own compnay which she works in. She fixes the designs that come in from different directions. The more designs she checks over, the more money she gets, maybe in the future... she secretly hopes that in the future maybe she'll have a company of her own as well.  
  
Looking up from her plate, she looked at the picture of the 5 of them. Why does she have this feeling that eveyrthing is going to change today? Looking out the backyard window, the day is unusually sunny and bright for a mid April day.  
  
What other unusual things are going to happen today?  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of the characters, this is purely fiction, so please do not sue me.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thinking**

**Casino Tomiko**

**Kita ran into the overly large casino and sighed while shaking her head, looking at her watch, she let out a breathe of relief, she's right on time. Picking up her feet, she walked across the still pretty empty front hall. It's so early in the morning that only the janitors are here setting up everything.**

**Walking into the elevator, she pressed the button for basement and watched as the doors closed, mirrors surrounded her. Pulling at her knee length skirt and fixing her blouse, soothing her black hair, the elevator door opened.**

**Stepping out of the elevator, she's now in the entertainment section; their musical play will take place here. Today is the first week where they'll have to set up everything for the performers. She's assigned to this project from now until the time that the play is over. It's a nice little vacation away from her usual environment.**

**Stopping in the middle of the isle, she looked at the overly large stage, imagining how the play will take place.**

**"Miss Shay?" A voice rang out behind her, uncertainty ringing in his voice.**

**Kita turned and saw a young man standing there, he looks to be still in high school. "Yes, I am. How can I help you?"**

**"I'm here in place of Mr. Maki, owner of this casino. He said he has an urgent business trip to go to, he said the meeting will have to be postponed until this Friday. He's very sorry for the inconvenience." He said quickly, as if afraid of what she's going to say.**

**"It's all right, that's actually very beneficial to us, and we need to take care of some internal business anyways." Kita said with a smile, the guy smiled back nervously, not knowing what to say. "Thanks for telling me, I need to check in on something, I'll see you around sometimes."**

**"Yeah." He nodded and nearly ran out of her sight. Kita looked after him then snorted unbelievably. What is she? Some kind of monster? High school kids these days, no manner what-so-ever. Idiot! She hopes she'll never have to see him again.**

**"And I bet he's probably gay." Kita muttered and turned around, only to be greeted by walking boxes.**

**"Who's gay?"**

**Kita yelped and jumped back a few steps, her eyes wide with fear, walking boxes? What the hell? Soon, the boxes were set down onto the ground, and a person appeared behind the boxes, letting Kita sigh in relief.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you? It's so freaking early in the morning and you're screaming your heard off!" The woman said, annoyed, her eyes wide and her hands are on her hips. **

**"Well... someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Kita commented with an amusing smile, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You're even worse than Christina when she doesn't get 12 hours of sleep." She said, recalling the habit of her brown haired friend.**

**Every single one of Christina's friends knows that you should never bother her when she's sleeping, and you shouldn't let out a loud breath in front of a Christina that didn't have 12 hours of sleep. Let's just say... if you want to stay alive, then you better leave her alone. Leave a 5 meter radius between you and her.**

**"Yeah well, you are not the one that had to get up at 4 o'clock in the morning to get here at 6 o'clock in the morning to set up everything for the meeting." She said and flipped a lose strand of her hair back, sweat on her forehead, giving her already pink face another shade of red.**

**Kita smiled nervously, and darted her eyes around the theater. "Nice place, isn't it?" She awkwardly changed the subject.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Kita watched as her eyes narrowed, her lips tightened and the impatient tap that she does with her foot every time she's mad. "Kita Shay, is there something that you're not telling me?"**

**"Well... Jennifer, the thing is... Mr. Maki cancelled the meeting today, because he had an emergency situation that he needed to take care of today." Kita said quickly, afraid that Jennifer might pounce on her any time and strangle her to death.**

**Jennifer stayed in the same position for a minute, then her eyes narrowed even more until her eyes became almost like two lines, her lips tight and her eyebrows twitched. "What did you say?"**

**Kita laughed nervously and took a step back just in case that Jennifer blows up, it's not her fault that he cancelled last minute. She then swallowed and looked at her pissed off friend carefully. "Jen... come on, it's common to have something like this happen, we can just cancel on him the next time, get your revenge then." She suggested cautiously, not wanting to tick off anyone this early in the morning.**

**Jennifer let out a strangled hiss, the vein on her forehead clearly popping, and then she snapped her eyes open and glared at Kita. Kita just backed away slowly and put her hands in front of her, just in case that Jennifer might try something violent. Then her gaze landed on the boxes on the ground, the top one is open, they're make-up boxes with all the face paints needed for the performers. These are the best make-ups for musical performers because they will stay on for quite a long time and is water-proof, so the sweat won't be a problem.**

**"You know what?" Kita started and quickly grabbed an armful of those boxes and she gave Jennifer an innocent smile. "I'll help you carry these. You want them in the meeting room, right? I'll see you there!" She said and turned around quickly dashing away before Jennifer could say anything else. **

**With all these boxes in hand, and the tight skirt that she's wearing.... it's already hard enough, plus her high heels... they're not helping. Running along the hall way aimlessly, she just realized how short she is, the boxes towered over her face, she can't see anything in front of her, and she just hopes that everyone will have enough common sense to leave a path for her.**

**Suddenly, that familiar clink entered her ears, she's near the elevator. "Hold the elevator, I'm coming!" She shouted over the boxes, thinking that the elevator is going to go up.**

**Then, everything was like a movie, she felt that she couldn't move any further, and then she noticed the boxes flying up in the air. **

**'Ah oh.' She thought with alert, but she was too late, the boxes have already fallen onto the ground with loud banging sounds. She watched as the opened box tilted and all the make-up landed on someone's suit jacket.**

**Suddenly, time stopped. No one said anything; she thought that everyone stopped breathing as well. Her eyes are glued onto the boxes on the ground, afraid to look up at the person, especially if that someone is like Jennifer. Gritting her teeth, she frowned and cursed at her bad luck. Oh well, she has to face her problems.**

**Rising up her head, she looked up at a tall man towering over her. She blinked and took a couple of steps back, he's... very good looking. However... so much more bigger than her. He looked down at her with a frown on his face, and then he looked down at his suit slowly. Kita gulped and waved her hands in front of her.**

**"I'm so sorry, I didn't know... I was just trying to... I'm so sorry!" She stuttered on aimlessly, not knowing what to say. Under his stare she feels as if she can't say anything right. She glanced at him carefully, is he going to strangle her now? Or is he going to scream at her now?**

**Surprisingly, he did none of those; he just calmly unbuttoned his suit jacket. Kita's eyes widened at that action, what is he doing? Slowly, he shrugged out of the jacket carefully so no more make-up would end up on his clothing. "It's okay, don't worry about it." He said stiffly.**

**She's silently thankful for his forgiving attitude, even though he is clearly not happy about this whole incident. Kita sighed and looked up at him with a sincere apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry, please... let me wash your jacket, I'll return it to you tomorrow." Kita offered and held out her hands to him.**

**He looked down at her hands then looked at his jacket draped over his forearm, he shook his head softly. "It's okay, don't mind it."**

**"No, I insist, please." Kita urged on, she took a step towards him, reaching for his jacket.**

**"No, it's okay, really." He declined again, this time with a harder tone.**

**"It's my fault to begin with." Kita said and grabbed onto his jacket, trying to pull it off his arm. He quickly grabbed onto the other end and gave her a weary smile. **

**"Miss, really it's okay."**

**"No, it's my fault; I should take the responsibility of my actions, so please allow me to wash your jacket." Kita said and pulled at his jacket again, stretching it out.**

**"I'll just wash it myself."**

**"Don't worry, I can...." Suddenly, she jerked back and lost her balance momentarily before regaining it quickly. Red flashed before her eyes as she starred down at the torn jacket in her hands then glanced at the other half in his hands.**

**Her smile froze on her face as the reality hit her hard, she... ripped his jacket. Starring at the torn jacket, she gulped audibly, her eyes showing fear. Suddenly, the elevator door opened beside them, both of them looked towards the opened doors. **

**Without a second thought, she shoved the half torn jacket into his arms again and bowed to him deeply. "I'm really sorry about this! Please forgive me!" Kita then turned and ran into the elevator without a second word.**

**Her finger pressed the 'lobby' button endless times as the doors finally began to close. She looked up in the nick of time to hear someone call the guy 'Mr. Maki', her eyes widened as he turned and greeted the worker. The doors then slid shut in front of her eyes, her reflection greeted her.**

**He is... Mr. Maki... owner of this casino, the boss that she'll be working with from now on. Suddenly, she feels very cold, but... he seems nice and didn't really mind about his jacket, so he won't say anything to her... probably not. She sighed shakily, hoping that her wish will come true. Then she realized something else, in the midst of everything, she forgot the make-up, she just left them there in the hall way.**

**Groaning out loud, she banged her head against the elevator wall softly; Jennifer is going to cut her throat. What a way to start a day!**

**Modeling Agency**

**"Good morning Miss Yuuga." The secretary said at the door.**

**Grace smiled and put her bag on her table casually and ran a hand through her hair carelessly, her rainbow hair dancing due to her hand. "Morning, is he in already?" The secretary nodded and put her bag away.**

**Grace nodded and walked deeper into the place, opening a large double door, she came face to face with an even larger room with a stage in the middle. This is her working space; she's used to the environment around her. Even though most of the room is pretty much a mess with everything that has to do with clothing, the door way feels refreshingly clean.**

**Spreading open her arms, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. This is the smell that she's used to, this is where she belongs. Suddenly, a familiar scent evoke her from the peace she just attained, a familiar feeling on her behind made her frown deeply. Snapping open her eyes, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.**

**"Yeah, you know, you can stop touching my butt now!" Grace said, annoyed at this kind of behavior... even though she receives it every single day.**

**"Darling, it's not my fault that you've got a very nice body."**

**A young man walked past Grace with a slippery smile on his face, his left hand holding a brown paper folder. Flipping his shoulder length hair, he gave her another tempting smile.**

**"Are you in love with me?" Grace asked tiredly, he has got to be the strangest guy that she's met.**

**"What do you think honey?"**

**Grace rolled her eyes and closed the doors behind her, preventing anyone else from seeing anymore unwanted scenes. This is her boss, a world famous designer, but he probably has never been serious for even a moment in his life. If she isn't here for the experience and the job, she would have walked right out after seeing this scene. However, she stuck around, because she saw the true man behind his playful mask. She knows he has a dark secret, he has confirmed her on this. Now... she just wants to find out what the secret is.**

**"What's that?" Pointing to the brown folder in his hand, she decided to change the subject.**

**"Oh, this." He glanced down at the folder first before holding it out to her. "It's our new model's profile; I haven't even looked at it yet. You get the first glance, how are you going to thank me?"**

**Grace raised a questioning eyebrow, even though she knows she shouldn't inquiry, but...**

**"How about spending a night with me?"**

**Grace grabbed over the folder and quickly opened it up, she did not see a dangling sheet of paper, instead, she saw a handful of paper. This model must be experienced. Pulling out the first sheet of form, the picture entered her eyes first.**

**Cute.**

**That's the first word that entered her mind as she saw the picture. That boyish smile of his must have killed many girls. Looking down, she glanced over his status, 178cm, 66kg, used to be a basketball player.**

**A former basketball player? That's something new. Blinking, she pulled out the rest of the stuff from the bag. They're all pictures, pictures of his former advertisements. Flipping through them, from suits to casual wears, to sunglasses, to under-garments, to just about most things a male model can do.**

**"So, what do you think?"**

**Grace turned her head to see him standing behind her, looking at the pictures in her hands. "John, you've got to stop looking at everything from behind me."**

**"But, you smell too nice! I can't resist!" John said with a wink, while flipping back his shoulder length hair again, it must be his signature move.**

**"Whatever! So, when is he coming in?" Grace said putting the pictures back into the folder.**

**"He's outside waiting for you." John said while looking outside.**

**"What? Why?"**

**"You're supposed to take his measurements." John said with a sweet smile.**

**Grace smiled as well, the smile never reached her eyes as she gave him a menacing look before dashing out of the doors to look for the new model. And she found him easily; he's sitting in the changing room flipping through some magazine. Grace stopped in the doorway and studied him, the pictures don't give him enough credit. He cannot be described without being too exaggerative.**

**He flipped through another page, his eyebrow raised at something he saw, then out of no where, he looked up and their eyes locked dead on. "Are you enjoying your view?" He asked teasingly with a soft smile.**

**Grace's eyes widened and she quickly averted her eyes embarrassedly. "I'm sorry, um... my name is Grace Yuuga, and I'm..."**

**"Here to take my measurements, I know, John told me." He said and stood up, taking off his shirt revealing a black tank top underneath.**

**Grace blinked at him, the perfect body.**

**"So?"**

**"Yeah, oh yeah." Grace nodded quickly, turning around to grab her stuff, she quickly touched her mouth.**

**Good, there's no drool.**

**Bank**

**Samera glared at the man in front of her, looking up the ceiling with a bunch of names coming out of his mouth. "Wait... was it Mary? No... Nat... No, wait... wait... it was Kathleen... no, it was.... Kari? No... Who was it?"**

**"Mr. Kiyoto, I asked for your password, not your girlfriend's name." Samera said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone.**

**"I know! The thing is... I don't remember whose birthday I used for my password, so...." He shrugged with a helpless look on his face.**

**Samera felt her eyebrows twitching, looking at the man in front of her; it's so obvious that he's just another one of those players. Closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath, she wanted to say something, but was cut off by him.**

**"Hey, you're not bad looking... how about I change my password to your birthday? So, what's your birthday, miss?" He asked playfully, leaning on the table while winking at her.**

**If she hasn't met him in this situation, she'd consider him good looking.**

**"I'm not interested." She all but shouted those words, while tapping her finger on her desk, wishing that he would just leave already.**

**"You're mean." Nobunaga Kiyoto said half-heartedly and changed his standing position to lean on the counter again. Looking up, he pulled at his shoulder length hair. "Let's see, who was that girl that I was going out with."**

**Samera turned her head away and looked at anything else but him, leaving him to mumble to himself about which girlfriend's birthday he used. **

**"Miss, are you free right now?" A lady from the line up called out, Samera turned to look at her, she had an annoyed face on. Samera raised her eyebrow, she's not the only one that's annoyed.**

**"Yes I am." She answered with a professional smile.**

**"Hey, wait! I'm still here!" Kiyoto objected immediately.**

**"Sir, since you can't seem to remember which girlfriend's birthday you used, maybe you should call and ask them to see which one you dated during that time. As of now, there're other customers that I need to take care of, have a nice day and thank you." She said as politely as she could and turned her attention to the woman that's walking up to her.**

**"Hey, this is not fair!" Kiyoto raised his voice as the woman took his spot before Samera. "Do you know who I am?" **

**Samera turned to him with the coldest look possible and shook her head slowly. "Don't know, don't care." She then turned back to the woman again with a smile upon her face. "How may I help you Miss?"**

**Kiyoto glared at Samera's profile and traveled his eyes down to the name plate on her uniform. Samera Leo, he'll remember her.**

**He'll definitely remember her. You just wait and see.**

**Company**

**Christina walked into the large office with a few bags in hand, the room is still dark and the blinds are all shut. She smiled and walked over to the overly large desk to place one of the bags onto the table and the turned to the blinds. Walking over, she pressed a button and immediately, the room is filled with sunshine. Turning to her right, she looked at a closed door, without a second thought she walked towards it.**

**Opening the door, giving her a view to the darkened room.**

**Inside the room, there's only a bed and a bathroom that's further down the room. On the bed, there're two people sleeping, one is clearly a female, the other one, male. **

**Both are naked.**

**Walking in casually, as if not even seeing the two bodies on the bed, turned on the light, awakening both slumber bodies. "Good morning, Miss Shinjiotu, I have a change of clothes for you, your father will be in your office at 9 o'clock this morning, you have exactly 46 minutes to get ready and be ready for you father." Christina said as she placed one of the bags beside the female on the bed.**

**"Thanks Christina, you're such a sweetie." A high pitched voice rang out. **

**Christina smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed and placed the other bag beside the man with his eyes closed. "Breakfast is ready, President."**

**With that, she turned and walked out of the room to prepare his breakfast. This is usual every single morning; it's either a woman here or a woman at his house. Being his secretary is like being his mother, all these women she has to deal with can compare with the stars in the night sky.**

**"I'll be going now Christina, I'll call you later." The woman stepped out of the room, refreshed and dressed. Christina turned and bowed at her.**

**"Have a nice day."**

**"You too, and we have to go shopping sometimes." With a wink, the girl is already out of the door.**

**Shopping.**

**Christina raised a smile, knowing that if she's not his secretary, she wouldn't even bother looking at her. Because she is his secretary, everyone notices her and sucks up to her, hoping that she'll say a few good words about them in front of him.**

**"Good morning, my lovely assistant." A playful voice rang out from behind her; she set the chopsticks onto the table and turned around to greet a man that's so much taller than her. With her height, it's already pretty rare to find in Japan, but he towers over her easily.**

**"Good morning President, your breakfast is ready."**

**"There's no one here, just call me Akira." He said with a smile and slid into his chair and opened the can of drink.**

**Akira Sendoh, her boss. The president of the biggest basketball agency in Japan. A womanizer to the boot.**

**"Don't forget you have 4 meetings today, 1 in the morning, 3 in the afternoon, and a dinner with Miss Kirua." Christina stood beside him as she flipped over her chart, taking down all the important events for today. "Oh, it's Miss Leuf's birthday today, and here is her gift. And that shall conclude the day." Christina said while placing a nicely wrapped present onto his desk then turned to look at Sendoh. "Anything else you'd like to add?"**

**Sendoh smiled in between his noodles and looked up at her, why does she always have to wear her glasses. "Yeah, I love you."**

**Christina smiled and nodded softly. "I love you too."**

**It's their morning ritual, he says this every single morning, and it's in the books that she should return those gestures as well.**

**"I can promise you'll be my secretary forever." He added on and picked up his cup and coffee.**

**"More like your mother." Christina said with a soft laugh then turned around. "I'll leave you to finish your breakfast now." Closing the door behind her, she scarcely saw Sendoh wave at her.**

**Looking up, she sighed and closed her eyes, opening up her eyes again; she walked down the hall to her desk.**

**It's another normal day, just like any other day.**

**Building**

**Catherine slammed the car door shut and looked up at the building in front of her, sighing she rolled her eyes at the thought of the sun above her head. Why can't she drive her car inside the building, that way she doesn't have to walk these few steps and get seen by that evil sun up there? Tilting her head downwards, she balanced all the blue prints in her arms, faintly hearing the sound of basketball dribbling.**

**She glanced towards her right, there's an arena beside her work place. She heard that all the players that are going to represent Japan are practicing for the games that are coming up.**

**No wonder it's so noisy.**

**"Here we go." Catherine said to herself as she prepared to meet her always grumpy boss. Even though Marcus is a world famous designer, but his temper isn't all that world famous.**

**Taking in a deep breath, getting ready for whatever he's going throw at her... after all, these blue prints were kinda rushed. **

**"Miss, watch out!" A loud voice boomed through her ears, she blinked and looked to her left side, she saw a man just getting out of his car and looking at her with wide eyes.**

**"Wha....." She didn't even finish her sentence as she felt something hit her head dead on, with such a force that sent her crashing down onto the ground, the blue prints flying everywhere. **

**She groaned loudly, the pain is spreading through her head quickly, too quickly for her taste. She feels as if her head is going to split open anytime, who knows, maybe Athena will pop up. However, none of that happened.**

**What came through to her was her mind first, someone hit her with something. She looked down and saw an orange object, a round orange object. It's a basketball! **

**"You okay?" A cold voice asked beside her, and the guy from earlier had run up to her already.**

**Catherine gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowed. Basketball! She hates basketball, ever since school, she has always hated basketball. Feeling as if she's going to blow up, she grabbed the basketball and stood up, ready to scream at whoever chunked it at her.**

**"You idiot! Why don't you...." She started and looked up at the guy in front of her, suddenly she trailed off and just starred at the guy in front of her. Only one thought ran through her mind.**

**Hot guy....**

**TBC....**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of the characters, this is purely fiction, so please do not sue me.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thinking**

**Hot guy.**

**That's the first thought that entered her mind as she looked up at the tall man in front of her. His jet black hair and ice blue eyes suddenly seemed to wash away the early September sun.**

**"Miss, are you all right"**

**She looked beside her to find another guy kneeling beside her, his eyes shown concern, clearly for her head.**

**"Miss, can you talk"**

**"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Catherine stuttered with a blank look on her face.**

**"Are you sure" The man that was kneeling down stood up and looked down at her, standing at almost the same height as the guy that nearly killed her head.**

**"Yeah."**

**The taller guy bent down and picked up the basketball then turned back to the large gym calmly.**

**"Sorry about that Miss." The shorter guy smiled at her and ran after the other guy. "Yo! Rukawa, I challenge you to a one-on-one."**

**Catherine looked after them and slowly stood up, that Rukawa dude was just plain hot. Hot beyond belief. Perhaps having the gym right next to her working place isn't such a bad thing after all.**

**Suddenly, she remembered the piles of blueprints scattered across the floor and her boss's infamous temper. Cursing, she picked up her blueprints hastily and ran into the building cursing her head off.**

**

* * *

Basketball Agency**

**"I'm dead, I'm so dead." Kita banged her head onto the table in front of her, her hair a mess. She received no reply, and looked up to see Christina still typing calmly. "Are you even listening to me?**

**"Of course." Christina smiled without even taking her eyes off the computer screen.**

**"What am I going to do"**

**"Kita, you just dirtied one of his shirts, and torn one of his jackets, he's not going to kill you or totally disregard your program."**

**"Do you know how scary he is" Kita shot up straight and screamed at Christina. "He's going to kill me"**

**"Who's going to kill you?  
**

**Christina looked behind Kita and smiled. "Akira."**

**Akira? Kita mouthed the name to Christina and turned around to face the president of the company. "Sendoh." She said tiredly, why are guys these days so tall?**

**"What's wrong? You just figured out that you're madly in love with me" Sendoh blinked at Kita funnily.**

**Kita opened her mouth and let out a frustrated scream, grabbing her purse firmly, she glared at Sendoh menacingly. "You idiot! I swear I'm going to kill all the men on Earth" Pushing past Sendoh, she stormed off.**

**"Kita, who's this guy" Sendoh called after Kita.**

**"It's Shinichi Maki, owner of the biggest casino in Japan" Kita stormed out without another word.**

**"At least let me give you a ride" Sendoh called after her. "Kita" His voice echoed in the large hallway. "Fine, just ignore me." He muttered to himself.**

**Looking beside him, Christina is still starring at the computer screen, her posture straight. He leaned in closer and realized that she's on Maki's personal page. "Why are you on h is website"**

**"Looks like he'll need a place to stay." Christina said calmly, not taking her eyes off the screen, no smile on her face. Sendoh looked at her alerted, whenever she gave this expression, it can only mean one thing, she's mad at him.**

**"Christina, darling, are you mad at me" Sendoh asked in a small voice, as if a small child in front of her. Christina totally ignored him. "I wasn't flirting with Kita, I was just joking with her, I seriously was." Sendoh put up a hand as if to defend his innocence.**

**Still no reply.**

**Hissing, he grabbed the back of her chair and whirled her around to face him. He stopped the chair when she was facing him completely, he leaned down and placed both of his hands on the arms of the chair, trapping her in between the chair and him. Moving even closer, their faces almost touched. "Christina, seriously, you know I only love you."**

**Some sort of emotion ran through her eyes, her glasses shielding away the emotion perfectly. They just starred at each other. After a moment, Christina sighed and rubbed her forehead. Suddenly, she stood up and faced him seriously, Sendoh took a small step back, she might be shorter than him, but...**

**"I'm going to get a cup of coffee." With that, she walked past him and slowly walked down the empty hall way, her shoes making clicking sounds on the marble floor.**

**Sendoh sighed and flipped down into her chair, his eyes closed.**

**Oh yeah, she's definitely mad at him.**

**

* * *

Modeling Agency**

**"So why did you switch from playing basketball to becoming a model" Grace asked as she recorded down his waist size.**

**"There're some things in life you just can't go on to forever." He said calmly and put down his hands.**

**"You make it sound as if someone forced you to give up on playing basketball." Grace noted with a small laugh, but he made no replies to that. "So, what kind of photograph are you doing with us"**

**"I signed a long term contract with Mr. LeClaire; it all depends on his ideas." He replied calmly and watched as she jotted down notes about his physique. "So, how long have you been working here"**

**"About a year or so." Grace tapped her bottom lip with the end of her pen.**

**"Do you work here full time? You look really young to be working beside Mr. LeClaire."**

**"No, I'm still in university, just working here part time."**

**"You're thinking of going into the fashion industry as well"**

**"Yeah, designer."**

**"I can tell." Kenji said with a smile and looked at her rainbow colored hair.**

**Grace laughed and touched her hair unconsciously. "It's something new."**

**"No doubt about that." His smile deepened.**

**Grace stood there and just looked at her chart then she remembered something and looked up at him. "Know what? We're done here; let me show you around since you'll be working here for a long time." She said while putting down her clipboard and looked at Kenji expectantly.**

**"Then, let's get going."**

**

* * *

Casino Tomiko**

**"You ran off because of that" Jennifer yelled with her hands on her hips.**

**"What? I was scared" Kita said crossingly and rolled her eyes.**

**"Did you even look at his face"**

**"Why would I do that? I don't want to scare myself even more" Kita yelled back, then she frowned and blinked. "And why would you want me to look at his face anyways"**

**"Because"**

**"Because"**

**"Because I heard he's really hot." Jennifer said, can't help but form a smile on her lips.**

**Kita starred at her with her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide. All she remembers is how tall he was. Wanting to say something but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door, both of them turned and saw a guy standing there, looking nervous.**

**"It's you again." Kita said with recognition in her eyes, that gay-ass high school student look alike secretary, personally she thinks that Maki dude is gay as well.**

**"Miss Shay, Mr. Maki wanted me to inform you that the meeting has been rescheduled for Friday. Is that okay with you"**

**"Yeah sure, I have no problem." Kita shrugged and looked around casually.**

**"Thank you." The secretary bowed and walked off.**

**Kita swirled around to face Jennifer, her shoulders slumped and her head hung loosely. "I am so dead"**

**Jennifer looked at Kita in front of her and sighed tiredly, why does she always have to be this clumsy?**

**

* * *

Architect Company Building**

**Walking out without the scrolls of blueprints in her arms, she suddenly feels relieved and light-hearted. Well, except for the major headache that has been bothering her since this morning.**

**"Yo"**

**Catherine turned to her left and saw the guy from the morning leaning on the thick bricks of the wall. "Are you talking to me" Unconsciously, she blushed under his gaze. She hates this, stupid pigment.**

**He walked over calmly and handed her a white bottle, she looked at it surprised. "What"**

**"Pain killer." With that, the man turned and walked away without another word.**

**Catherine looked after him and slowly a goofy smile appeared on her face, she clutched the bottle in her hand and literally skipped to her car happily, suddenly going to school tonight doesn't seem bad at all.**

**

* * *

Night**

**"Are you home alone" Grace asked as she and Catherine walked into a fairly lit living room, Samera is in the kitchen cooking dinner.**

**"Welcome back." Samera said with a bright smile.**

**"Samera! I missed you" Catherine exclaimed and went forwards to hug her friend tightly.**

**Samera raised up her hands that are covered in flour quickly and looked at Grace strangely. "What is wrong with her"**

**Grace leaned on the door frame and raised an eyebrow boredly. "You think? But it's so normal for her; after all, she just met a guy that's as hot as ever."**

**Samera's eyes widened, immediately, she pushed Catherine away with an interested shine in her eyes. "Tell, do tell"**

**"Oh my God, you would not believe my luck"**

**Grace rolled her eyes and turned around, walking out of the kitchen she came face to face with a very pissed off Kita. "Where is Catherine" Kita yelled, Grace pointed to the kitchen numbly, Kita pushed past her immediately.**

**Grace blinked and turned back to see Christina entering. "What's wrong with Kita"**

**"Catherine forgot to pick her up." Christina said funnily and took off her shoes. "You should have seen her face; she was fuming all the way back here."**

**"Yo, um... did Sendoh ever mention anything about a Kenji Fujima before" Grace asked as Christina dropped her keys onto the table beside everyone else's keys.**

**"Kenji Fujima." Christina frowned and thought about it. "Yeah, he was Shoyo's coach, and captain, and ace player of its former basketball team, why do you ask"**

**"He's our model for a year or so."**

**"Model"**

**"Yeah, do you know what happened to him to make him quit basketball"**

**"I have no idea, but I can ask Sendoh about it."**

**Coming out of the kitchen, Catherine broke into a run with a wide smile on her face. Kita charged after her with her mouth muttering deadly words and sentences. They ran around Christina and Grace, circling in the same manner.**

**"Yeah, you do that."**

**"Why are you so interested in his life all of a sudden" Christina asked Grace with a teasing smile on her face, Grace has never been interested in a guy before.**

**She shrugged and looked around casually, not wanting to admit anything. Then turning, she walked out of the circle with ease and headed toward the kitchen to help with dinner. Christina looked at the 2 friends that are still running in circles around her. Crossing her arms in front of her chest with a bored look, she stated calmly. "You can stop now." **

**Immediately, the two of them braked and looked up at her with fake angelic faces. Christina walked upstairs calmly; it's time to start with her plans.**

**

* * *

Christina's Room**

**Walking into her dark room, she didn't even bother turning on the lights. Grabbing the cordless phone she dialed a familiar number.**

**"Maki" She asked when a voice came onto the line. "Do you have time this Friday"**

**She walked toward her pure white bed. "No, I meant during the day." She ran a hand over her desk as she walked closer to her bed. "Yep, early in the morning is fine, see you then."**

**Hanging up the phone, she dropped down onto the bed heavily and took of her glasses, perhaps soon, she'll be alone in this house.**

**

* * *

Tuesday Night- University**

**"How can you forget your food"**

**Samera winced and blinked up at her friend innocently. "I was in a rush coming here."**

**"You're such an idiot sometimes." Her friend murmured.**

**"Liloa, you're so mean" Samera complained half-heartedly.**

**"So, where is your friend" Liloa looked around.**

**"There she is." Samera ran towards a girl dressed in black, standing with a bag in her hands, waiting patiently. "Christina thanks."**

**Christina smiled and handed the bag to her; Liloa stopped beside Samera and looked at the taller girl. Samera then smiled at Liloa and pointed at Christina. "This is Christina, one of my friends that live with me."**

**"Nice to meet you Christina, I'm Liloa." She stuck out a hand and Christina took it with a smile.**

**"How are you getting home"**

**Christina glanced behind her and a car pulled up behind her, Samera smiled as the driver stepped out and walked around the car to stand beside Christina.**

**"Hey Sendoh, long time no see." Samera waved at him cheerfully, a bright smile on her face.**

**"Samera, you don't come visit me anymore" Sendoh said with a smile.**

**"Sorry, I've been really busy lately." Samera pouted and blinked, earning a laugh from everyone. "Anyways, we should get going now, I'll see you two later"**

**"Yep, later." Sendoh nodded and opened the passenger side door and held it open for Christina.**

**"Samera, Grace will look for you in your lecture hall after class." Christina said on a final note and stepped into the car. Sendoh winked at the two girls and turned to the other side of the car and got in before driving away slowly.**

**Samera waved at the car and turned to face Liloa, finding her still starring after the car, Samera blinked and tapped her shoulder gently. "You okay"**

**"That guy is hot." Liloa muttered and turned to face Samera slowly, Samera raised an eyebrow questioningly and funnily.**

**"I know he is your point"**

**"Does he have a girlfriend? Can your friend get me to work for him as well"**

**"No and yes." Samera answered.**

**"Thank you, you're my best friend" Liloa exclaimed and hugged Samera tightly, cutting off her air supply.**

**

* * *

Car**

**"Who was that other girl" Sendoh asked, breaking the long silence.**

**"Samera's friend, taking the same course as her."**

**"I see."**

**"By the way, I need to take some time off on Friday morning." Christina said and turned to look at him.**

**"Yeah sure." Sendoh stopped at a red light and turned to look at her as well, they locked eyes with each other. "What do you have planned on Friday"**

**"I have to go see someone that'll influence Kita's life a lot."**

**"Oh" Sendoh raised an eyebrow, did he just see an evil glint in her eyes"Who is that"**

**"Someone." Christina said with a secretive smile and turned to look out the window with the car starting to move again.**

**Oh definitely will this person change Kita's life, tremendously!**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please RR.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of the characters, this is purely fiction, so please do not sue me.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 3**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thinking**

**Friday- Casino Tomiko**

**"I'm sorry; Mr. Maki is in there with a very important guest right now. Please have a seat; I'll get you some coffee." The secretary said with a gentle smile.**

**Kita nodded and smiled as well. "Thank you." It's a good thing that the gay-ass high school look-alike secretary is not here today. She then turned and walked over to the rest area. Dropping down onto the sofa, she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. How is she going to apologize to him? Maybe, she'll just pretend that she just doesn't remember what happened.**

**"Here's your coffee, Miss."**

**"Thank you." Kita smiled as the secretary put the cup down onto the table in front of her. After the secretary sat down at her desk, Kita picked up the coffee cup and took a sip.**

**Just now, the office door opened, Kita put down the cup and stood up immediately, almost choking on her coffee. From inside came out Maki, and - Kita's jaw dropped- Christina. She made a sound at the back of her throat, attracting everyone's attention.**

**Christina and her looked at each other, a sly smile appeared on Christina's face as she saw Kita's surprised face. Changing her smile to a warm one, she turned to face Maki. "I'll see you later Shinichi."**

**"Of course." Maki nodded with a smile as well. Christina then turned around and walked slowly to the exit. Walking past Kita, she mouthed the words 'have fun' and left the floor.**

**Kita starred after her with her mouth hanging open, when the hell did they know each other?**

**"Miss! Miss! Miss Shay!" The secretary called out loudly.**

**Kita spun around quickly, putting an innocent smile on her face; she grabbed her bag and walked over to Maki calmly... at least on the front. "Mr. Maki, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kita said.**

**"Like wise." He held out his hand and Kita shook it politely.**

**A large hand.**

**"Please, come in." Maki led her into the office, a glint of recognition flashed through his eyes. Closing the glass door behind him, he signaled for Kita to sit. "I'm sorry to have cancelled the meeting on Monday, something came up."**

**Kita felt her smile froze on her face, she chuckled nervously. "Don't worry about it." She then lifted up her bag and dropped it onto the desk. Maki flinched unconsciously and starred at the large bag in front of him. It successfully blocked their eye contact.**

**"This is our proposal for the play, please look it over." Kita said and handed the pack of paper to him over the bag on the desk, silently thankful for the size of the bag. "And in this bag, there're extra information on the play, and video tapes on our previous plays."**

**Maki raised his eyebrows skeptically and put the paper on his desk, moving the bag out of the way, he looked at Kita face to face for the first time. "Now, Miss Shay, why don't you dictate what you think about his partnership?"**

**Kita looked at him with an awkward smile on her face. What? Her feelings on the partnership? What? She wasn't told to prepare for this. "Um... well... you see. Um... I'm very... glad that you accepted the partnership, and I can promise you that we'll bring much more money and customer!"**

**"Miss Shay, the money we get for the play will all go to you." Maki said. His face calm and sincere, but his eyes are filled with amusement.**

**What? Kita's eyes widened, she felt like screaming at someone. She cleared her throat and continued on. "Well, we'll bring the casino much more reputation and I'm sure your customers will love the play as well. And, on an end note, I hope we'll survive each other. Mostly, I hope you'll be able to survive me." Kita said the last phrase sincerely. This Maki dude seems like a very polite and old-fashioned man, giving him a little warning may be a good idea.**

**"I see. Well, thank you Miss Shay, I'll look it over immediately, and I wish you all the luck on your play. If you ever need anything, feel free to contact me."**

**"Thank you." Kita bowed lightly and stood up to leave.**

**"Oh, Kita!" Kita paused at the door and turned around to face him again. This time, she saw the amusement and the playfulness on his face. "Kita, I'm sure I'll be able to survive you... but, be gentle to my suits."**

**Kita blushed uncontrollably and with another short bow, she turned and walked out of the office immediately. Storming down the hallway with gritted teeth, she ran into the elevator and kicked the door as it closed.**

**Freaking bastard!**

**

* * *

Bank**

**"Manager, you wanted to see me?" Samera asked as she stepped into the office. Her eyes landed on a familiar figure. Now, where has she seen him before?**

**"Samera, please have a seat." The manager gestured towards the chair beside the shoulder length haired man. Samera sat down and looked at the manager curiously.**

**"Samera, you've always been a very good employee, but can you explain your actions towards Mr. Kiyoto?"**

**Samera turned to look at the man beside her. He has a cocky smile on his face, and is sitting in a position that is apparently very attractive in his thoughts. Samera frowned at him, has she seen him before? No matter, if she wants to keep the job, she'll have to apologize even if it wasn't her fault.**

**"I apologize for my behaviors before, I'd like to sort out any problems you had right now." Samera said politely and stood up, trying hard to remember his face.**

**And even as they walked down the hall and are standing beside her working desk, she still couldn't remember him. "Mr., could you please tell me your name and password for your account?"**

**The man's eyes widened, a look of disbelief came over his face. "You don't remember me?"**

**Samera paused and looked at him with a calm expression. "I'm sorry; I can't recall your face at all."**

**"You!" The man all but screamed at her.**

**"Yes me."**

**He glared at her and then walked closer to her desk. "Fine, if you go out with me as an apology, I'm sure you'll remember me."**

**Samera merely raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Typing away on her computer, she's successfully ignoring him.**

**"Your answer?"**

**Samera sighed and looked up at him tiredly. "I'm not interested, you're not my type." She said truthfully, and then with thought, she added on. "We can be friends if you want to." She said sincerely.**

**So, she's not all ice after all. Leaning down, he gave her a smile. "You have a mouth that can kill." With an exhale of breath, he moved back. "My name is Nobunaga Kiyoto, and you better remember it this time." With that, he turned with a wave and walked towards the door.**

**Samera knows she's going to regret this, but...**

**"Where are you going?"**

**Kiyoto turned his head and ran a hand through his hair and a smile on his face. "Basketball practice." Then he walked out of the door confidently.**

**And for a second there, Samera was fazed by his smile...**

**

* * *

Architect Company Building**

**Catherine starred at the car in front of her with wide eyes, if she didn't break fast enough... Turning off the engine and getting out of the car hastily, moving across her car, she peered into the window of the other car.**

**Rukawa's head is on the steering wheel, him fast asleep. She starred at him, how can he manage to drive under such conditions? Rising up her hand, she knocked on the window, hoping to wake him up.**

**Eventually, the gentle rapping sounds turned into loud and violent banging. He cracked open an eye and looked at her. Her actions paused and she slowly back away as he straightened up lazily and stumbled out of the car.**

**"You... um, are you okay?" Catherine asked as she crossed the street with him. She titled up her head to look at him profile, he's too tall.**

**Rukawa mumbled something with a face of tiredness and fatigue, his legs carrying him straight to the basketball court. "You!" Catherine grabbed onto his arm and attempted to stop him. "Wait! My name is Catherine Wheeler, what's yours?"**

**He paused at the entrance of the gym, the loud sounds of basketball covering over them. Looking down at her, she took her hands away immediately.**

**"Rukawa Kaede!" A loud voice boomed over everything. "You're late! Again!" With the voice, a white fan landed on his head as well. Catherine gasped and was prepared to hold him back if he tried to do anything harmful.**

**Instead, he turned around and faced the owner of the fan calmly. "Sorry, Ayako senior." His voice was polite and almost warm.**

**Catherine looked over and saw a petit girl with a large paper fan in her hand, her other hand on her hip, her foot tapping impatiently. Immediately, the older woman saw her and her face broke into a grin. "Hi! Are you this ice-block's new girlfriend?" She asked with a friendly smile.**

**"Wha..." Catherine blinked and turned to Rukawa numbly. "No, um, I'm not his girlfriend." She said awkwardly and looked at the man that's already walking into the court.**

**The older woman turned to look at Rukawa's retreating form then turned to Catherine with a warm smile and an extended hand. "My name is Ayako; it's nice to meet you."**

**Catherine pulled her gaze back from Rukawa onto Ayako and smiled as well. "I'm Catherine; it's nice to meet you too."**

**"What are you doing here today?"**

**"I work right next to this place." Catherine pointed to her company building right next to the basketball court and Ayako followed her finger to look at the tall building as well. Then she snapped her fingers and looked back at Catherine with recognition in her voice.**

**"I remember! You must be the girl that Kaede and Kiyoto were talking about."**

**"Huh?" Catherine turned back to Ayako curiously.**

**"I remember Kaede mentioning something about hitting a girl on the head with a basketball." Ayako said with a funny chuckle.**

**Catherine laughed nervously and rubbed her head, it's feeling better, but it would have been even better without that knock to the head. However, she can't help but notice the warm tone Ayako uses whenever mentioning Rukawa's name. And his first name as well. **

**Kaede.**

**Unconsciously, it shows the closeness between him and her. Catherine looked at Ayako, wondering just what kind of a relationship they have. They don't seem to be going out, or else Ayako would not have asked if she was his girlfriend that easily.**

**"Anyways, it's strange that he still can't get a girlfriend after so many years. Don't let his stoned expression fool you, he can be really sweet." Ayako said sincerely while looking at Catherine, whom looked back at her then, glanced over at Rukawa as he dunked the ball into the basket. "That kid has been like this... ever since I can remember. I guess a lack of family life really torments one, huh."**

**"Ever since you can remember?" Catherine echoed after her, how long have they known each other?**

**"Yeah, that kid grew up with me; he's like my little brother. Ever since the first second he stepped into my house 'till now, I can count with my two hands how many times he's actually smiled." Ayako said with a roll of eyes and flipped some of her hair back. Then she sighed and turned to Catherine with a pleading look in her eyes. "Catherine, I know this is abrupt and sudden. But... if you really like him, then could you please give him a bit of time? Let him warm up to you, and you'll see that he is not an ice-cube after all."**

**Catherine didn't say anything. She focused on the face in front of hers. The woman is clearly very concerned about the well-being of Rukawa, and clearly cares a great deal for him. The moment she said that Rukawa is like her little brother; Catherine thought she saw some what of a flash went through her eyes. Was it regret or sadness?**

**"If you're so worried about him, why can't you stay by his side then?" Catherine asked. Only when the question left her mouth did she realize how horrible it sounded. She mentally cringed, hoping that Ayako won't take it the wrong way.**

**Ayako just raised a self-mocking smile and turned to look at Rukawa again, Catherine studied her profile. "There's no sister that can stay with her brother forever. She has to marry and he has to marry, they'll both go their separate ways and have their own lives. After that, who knows how many blood-related siblings can even manage to keep in touch... let alone siblings without blood. He... may look strong on the outside, but inside he's still a little child, still scared of what other people feel about him. He's actually the most fragile one." Ayako said slowly, her eyes focused on Rukawa's back view.**

**Catherine looked at her then looked back at Rukawa, just... what is their relationship?**

**

* * *

Modeling Agency**

**"I swear he's like a cake that's being presented to me." John murmured as he took more pictures of Fujima posing on the bed.**

**Grace raised an eyebrow and kicked John's leg harshly, causing him to wince in pain. "Keep your eyes on work and no where else." She glared at him. John lifted a half smile and turned to look at Grace, stopping his works so apparently.**

**"Grace dear, I am keeping my eyes on work. Where were your eyes wandering huh? I know you think that Mr. Fujima here is like a cake being presented to you, but you don't have to let your drool cover the cake entirely before eating the cake alive." He said with a mischievous light in his eyes. **

**Immediately, all eyes in the room focused on her. Grace felt color rising to her cheeks, without even looking at Fujima's expression; she mumbled something and ran out of the scene. Wanting to dig a hole and hide in it. Behind her, she could hear the crystal clear laughter of her boss.**

**If he wasn't her boss, she would have chopped him up into pieces already. Though, Grace slowed down and looked back at the room again. He may be annoying at times like this, but... what is really hidden behind that masked face of his?**

**"What are you looking at?" **

**Grace jumped as a new face entered her vision, she blinked and felt her face grow even redder as she noticed that Fujima is standing right in front of her. His shirt half open, revealing his well toned upper body, his smile a lazy one. She cleared her throat awkwardly and pretended to be interested in everything else.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**Fujima smiled at her flushed expression, he took in a breath and looked at her innocently. "This set of photos is done, John wants me to change up and we'll be starting a new set of photos."**

**"Oh right. Of course, come with me." Grace nodded and turned around immediately, glad for some distraction. She walked on carelessly, as if she didn't care who or what is behind her. In truth, the gentle brush of shoulders with Fujima sends her face into another whirl of changing into tomatoes.**

**"Um... I think he wants you to do the bathroom scene next. I'll look for the set of clothes." Grace said to herself as she looked around the changing room.**

**"Bathroom scene? Then there shouldn't be any clothes at all." Fujima said funnily, watching as she froze momentarily, she's probably blushing again. Somehow, toying with her really lightens up his day.**

**"Tru... True." She nodded and took in a deep breath and turned around to face him with a smile, none of them said anything.**

**After a moment, Fujima broke the silence. "I'm going to change."**

**Grace blinked, and nodded. "I know."**

**"Are you here to help me change?"**

**Change? Grace's face flushed again at the thought of that scene.**

**"It's a bathroom scene." Fujima said as he walked to her slowly, closing their gap slowly. "Which means I won't be wearing anything but an under garment. What are you standing here for? Do you want to help me remove my clothes?" He asked softly as he's getting closer and closer to her. **

**Grace gasped and pushed past him immediately, running out of the door. "I'm sorry Mr. Fujima."**

**Fujima laughed and unbuttoned his shirt, then thinking of something else, he turned to the door where she is busy trying to get herself out. "Oh yeah, Grace."**

**"Yeah?" She answered quickly.**

**"Call me Kenji from now on." He said with a smile.**

**She turned around and came face to face with his topless body, she blushed and nodded. Then turning, she ran out and shut the door behind her quickly. She took in deep breathes and leaned on the door, she just saw his body topless.**

**My God... the feeling of a nosebleed not so far away, she held onto her head. Suddenly, feeling as if she's back in high school, and feeling as if she's in Christina's shoes when Christina was obsessively, crazily in love with Hyde and is fantasizing about him. My goodness, she really needs to stop having all these flashbacks about high school, and especially Christina.**

**Because they're not helping!**

**But... she can't deny herself the fact that he's hot... really, really hot. However, she's never fond of relationships at work, if this turns out to be those... **

**Shaking her head, she mentally chided herself. He's made no move on her, and has not shown interest in her, and she's already running ahead with all these crazy ideas. Taking in another breath, she pushed herself away from the wall and began walking towards the photo shooting area slowly. However, sometimes, you just can't help yourself when feeling about something in particular... or someone. Wonder how other people dealt with it before... now... who to talk to...**

**Mentally counting all the possibilities, she realized that it's best if she told no one about this, especially when they know about her history with men. Which is zero...**

**Sighing, she barely picked up her feet and moved on.**

**

* * *

Basketball Agency**

**"You went to see Maki." Sendoh stated as Christina sat down at her desk.**

**Christina looked up at him and gave him a questioning look, he smiled and pointed to the phone. "He just called to make sure that you got back safely."**

**Christina smiled and put down her bag to start up her computer. "Such a gentleman."**

**Sendoh blinked and scratched his head. Is she implying something? "Why did you go see him?"**

**"Kita's new boss is him." Christina said calmly, as she typed in her user name and password, then looked up at Sendoh while waiting for her computer to log her in and to load.**

**"I know that."**

**"Maki needs a place to stay as his is being renovated."**

**"I know that, so?"**

**"So... I figured being such a good friend; I'll help him out with his living quarters."**

**"What?" Sendoh asked with confusion written on his face, sometimes keeping up with her trend of thinking is really hard.**

**"Akira." She called out softly.**

**"What?"**

**"Why did Fujima quit basketball?" She asked, remembering Grace's question.**

**"Fujima? Kenji Fujima?" He asked while rubbing his chin, receiving a nod from Christina. "Why are you so interested?"**

**"He's a new model working with Grace and for her boss." She said and started up her program on the computer.**

**"I don't remember exactly, I'll check it out and get back to you on that one." He said with a smile and waited for her to tell him his plan for today.**

**"Alright." She clicked open the date for today and looked it over. "Mr. Sendoh, you have an appointment with the managers for each department today at 10:30am regarding the company for the next half of the year. At 1:00pm, you have a lunch date with Miss Sihoya, mind you she doesn't like noisy restaurants, thus I already reserved spots for you two at the Tea House. After lunch, you're free until 7:00pm where you'll have to attend a charity ball with Miss Shinohojo, she likes roses. A bunch will be ready for you when the driver picks you up at your house." **

**"Looks like I won't have time to drive you to school today." Sendoh looked at his over flown schedule, then he smiled and soothed her long hair. "Well, be careful tonight, I need to get working."**

**With that, he got off of her desk and walked towards his office humming a light tune. Christina looked after him, this boss secretary relationship has already been doubted by many. Sometimes, even she's beginning to doubt the validity of their so call friendship.**

**

* * *

Night- House**

**"This will be your new room from now on; I'll show you the house tomorrow." Christina said as she opened up a door quietly seeing as the entire house is dark, seems like everyone is in bed already.**

**"Thank you." Maki nodded his thanks and went inside the room with his bag in hand. "Good night."**

**"Night." Christina said softly and closed the door behind him. Turning towards the room next to the guest room and rapped on the door softly. "Kita, you awake?"**

**A muffled voice came through the door and Christina entered carefully, in the dim room, she sees Kita's sitting form. "You're back, who's your guest?"**

**"You'll know in the morning." Christina said reassuringly with a smile on her face. **

**"Oh yeah, Catherine wanted to talk to you and Sendoh about something." Kita said while hugging her pillow to her chest closely.**

**"Sendoh as well?" Christina raised an eyebrow and she touched the rim of her glasses lightly.**

**"Yeah, don't know why though. She looked kinda dazed off today." Kita shrugged and looked up at her with a lost expression as well. Christina frowned lightly and looked down at the ground, thinking of all the possible reasons.**

**"Okay, I'll give Sendoh a call, and I'll talk to her tomorrow morning. Good night." Christina nodded towards Kita and turned for the door.**

**"Night."**

**As Christina reached the door, she paused and looked back. "Oh yeah, Kita."**

**"Huh?" Kita looked at her from her position of wanting to lie down.**

**Christina sighed and took off her glasses, after a short second, she looked up at Kita with a smile on her face. "Don't scream too loudly tomorrow morning." With that, she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.**

**Kita starred at the door with a shocked expression on her face. Oh my God. Christina just took off her glasses and said that to her, something is going to happen, she knows it! **

**For the entire night, Kita tossed and turned with nightmare filled dreams...**

**

* * *

Morning**

**Kita moaned and pulled the blanket up to cover her face from the sun light, wanting to get more sleep. Tossing around on her bed, she realized that the sun is not one to give up. With a frustrated sigh, she pulled down her blanket and just starred up at the ceiling.**

**Christina's smile last night is still plastered into her brain. **

**Then rubbing her forehead, she sat up with her hair a mess. Pulling at a strand of her tangled curly hair, she mentally cursed her genes for inheriting such an annoying feature. Then getting out of bed, she stumbled into the bathroom, managing to pull herself into the bathroom in one piece. Looking across the bathroom, she noticed the other door is closed.**

**Yes, she's supposed to share a bathroom with the guest room and her room. So... that is why she never brings any guest home, as she hates to share a bathroom with anyone. She doesn't understand why she chose to have the adjoined bathroom anyways. Frowning and blinking tiredly, she doesn't go deeper into thinking why the door to the guest room is closed.**

**She seemingly has forgotten all about Christina's guest. Turning to her left side, she turned on the tap and water ran into her cup, as she squeezed out toothpaste onto her toothbrush. Turning off the tap, she thought she heard a rustling sound behind her; she paused and didn't catch anything else. Shrugging, she rinsed her mouth and stuck her toothbrush into her mouth, filling her mouth with the mint flavor of her toothpaste.**

**Glancing up at the mirror, she noticed the shower curtain is drawn up tightly. She frowned and stopped brushing her teeth, now she knows she didn't leave it like that last night. With wide opened eyes and a toothbrush in her mouth, she slowly turned around as the curtain started moving, and soon it pulled open and revealed a person to her. A very familiar person.**

**It's... Maki.**

**Kita's mind raced as her eyes left his equally surprised face, and moved down to notice that he clearly did not have anything on. And suddenly, Kita knew what Christina meant when she told her not to scream too loudly.**

**For the only thing she knew to do is to open her mouth.**

**And soon enough, her ear piercing scream left the whole house shaking...**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of the characters, this is purely fiction, so please do not sue me.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 4**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thinking**

**Kita's Bathroom**

**Kita starred at the guy in front of her, most importantly, the naked guy. Her mouth is still hanging open after her scream. They just starred at each other with shock written all over their eyes.**

**"Kita!"**

**"Are you okay?"**

**Grace and Catherine ran in just in time to see Kita slam the bathroom door shut and a towel held against her mouth. Her chest is heaving up and down.**

**"Kita, are you okay?"**

**Kita just starred in front of her, still in a daze, but her mind is able to function properly now. Maki inside her bathroom, and naked as well! The world is definitely ending! Then, suddenly a light flashed through her mind, Christina said that she had a surprise for her this morning. Now, everything is much clearer.**

**"Christina." Kita muttered, and then looked at Catherine with heated eyes. "Where is Christina?"**

**"Um... probably downstairs." Catherine pointed towards the door with a blank look on her face.**

**"Thanks." Kita threw her towel to Catherine and started charging towards the door. Catherine and Grace looked after her confused. Kita suddenly paused at the door and looked back at her two confused friends. "And no matter what you do, don't open the bathroom door!" With that, she turned and walked out.**

**Catherine and Grace looked at the door; then glanced at each other. Grace then flipped some of her hair back and walked over to the door. Before opening it, it swung open by itself, and a guy stood on the other side of it with only a towel covering with his bottom part.**

**They starred at each other before Catherine and Grace looked at each other with a knowing look on their face.**

**No wonder Kita screamed her head off.**

**

* * *

Downstairs- Kitchen**

**"What do you think made Kita scream like that?" Samera asked whiled pulling at her long hair lightly.**

**"It must have been my present for her." Christina said with a lazy smile.**

**"Then, was that a scream of horror or a scream of joy?" Samera tilted her head.**

**"I wouldn't know." Christina shrugged.**

**"Christina!" Followed by her voice, Kita's figure appeared in the kitchen doorway as she sent glares toward Christina.**

**"Yes? How may I help you?" Christina asked with a smile on her face, amused by Kita's outburst.**

**"How dare you not tell me anything about it before?" She yelled.**

**"Sorry, must have forgotten." Christina shrugged her shoulders, not looking so apologetic at all.**

**"Yeah, right! Miss Photographic Memory! How is it possible for you to forget such an important thing?"**

**"Kita." Samera cut in suddenly, a wide smile on her face. "Nice scream."**

**"You! Idiot!" Kita smacked her head with her fist angrily.**

**"Don't hurt Samera for your own stupidity." Christina commented airily.**

**"Why you little..." Kita turned to Christina ready to spat out a bunch of colorful words.**

**Christina raised an eyebrow and looked at her from the top of her glasses rim, the look in her eyes made Kita stop halfway in her sentence and put on a nervous smile instead. Pushing away from the counter, she walked across the kitchen toward the fridge. Kita made a face to her back, as if sensing that; Christina raised a smile and opened up the fridge.**

**"Seriously though, that was so evil, Christina. And I want water." Kita said, sitting down around the table. "You could have at least warned me a little! I saw his naked body!" Kita complained, slamming a fist down at the table.**

**"You're so lucky! He's pretty good looking!" Catherine's voice cut in as she and Grace walked down the stairs.**

**Christina smiled up at them while putting Kita's glass of water on the table. Kita turned to narrow her eyes at Catherine. "I told you not to open the door!"**

**"I didn't!" Catherine defended herself immediately.**

**Kita turned her narrowed eyes to Grace, whom was waving her hands in front of her, clearly saying that she didn't open it. "I didn't open it! It opened on its own!"**

**During the mist of all this, Christina looked up and saw a guy's face with a bewildered look in his eyes. She smiled and nodded. "Good morning Shinichi."**

**Kita's actions froze as she heard that name, the others looked up at him simultaneously. Christina smiled and walked over to him to stand beside him and faced everyone else. "Shinichi, these are the roommates that I was talking about. This is Catherine."**

**Catherine smiled at him politely, not missing the fact that she still thinks he's hot. Looking at him, she remembered Rukawa Kaede, definitely something to ask Christina about later on.**

**"This is Grace." Grace just nodded at him. Looking at Kita's murderous face, she wondered when she is actually going to break out of her frozen state.**

**"And this is Samera." She offered him a smile and a small wave.**

**"Hi, welcome to our place." Samera said sweetly, ignoring Kita's death glare.**

**"Girls, this is Maki Shinichi, he'll be staying with us... for quite a long time. So you people better get used to each other." Christina added, careful to take in the even more frozen state of Kita. "Anyways, breakfast is ready."**

**Christina walked by Kita and brushed past her lightly. "Come on now; don't be so rude to your boss, Kitty." She whispered and walked past her.**

**Kita closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she turned to face Maki with a somewhat genuine smile. "Welcome, Mr. Maki."**

**"Please, call me Shinichi." He said and sat down beside her. This is a treat; Christina never told him that Kita lived with her as well.**

**Shini... what? He wants her to call him what? Taking over her plate of food, she poked at her pancake nonchalantly. Glancing at Maki out of the corner of her eyes, she sees his up right posture. Looking at his 45 degree angle profile, she sent pancakes into her mouth numbly.**

**Jennifer's right, he is very good looking, and no matter what the situation, he always manages to look good. Everyone around the table is busy asking Maki all sorts of questions, getting to know Kita's boss more in depth.**

**"Kita, what are you doing?"**

**Kita looked up to find everyone starring at her, she blinked and glanced down. Noticing that there's no more food on the plate, yet she is still bringing her fork up and into her mouth. Glancing beside her, she sees a pair of amused eyes. Clearing her throat, she put a hand on her glass of water, she tried to recollect herself.**

**"I was just thinking about something." She said slowly.**

**"Ouch. Did it hurt Kita?" Grace feigned worry over her face as she raised an eyebrow at her.**

**Kita choked on her water hearing that comment, earning a laugh from everyone. Christina laced her fingers together and looked on. From the way Maki is looking at her, there's certainly interest. And as for Kita... she'll learn to like Maki as well. After all, if Maki really wanted a woman, there's no way he'll back down. Looks like things are more interesting than she thought. Then, glancing at Grace, she remembered her interest in Fujima Kenji. A smile appeared on her face. Things are going to be really fun from now on.**

**Though, glancing at Catherine, she seems quite dazed. Suddenly, Christina remembered Kita told her that Catherine wanted to talk. Wonder what she's thinking.**

**It's strange how suddenly everyone is off on their own pathways now. It seemed like yesterday when they were still crowded in Christina's living room, playing truth or dare and preparing for their university entrance exams. Yet now, they're almost out of university, currently working, and perhaps will soon settle down with their own family.**

**Time really does slip away without you knowing it.**

**Although... there're more important things right now. "Kita, why don't you show Shinichi around the house?" Christina suggested with a devious glow in her eyes.**

**Kita looked at her with wide eyes, asking her questions silently. Maki looked at Kita's surprised face, and stood up slowly. "I think that's a good idea, so what happened this morning wouldn't happen again. Or..." Maki leaned in seeing Kita's frozen face. "Or do you really want it to happen again?"**

**Kita stood up abruptly, her face red with embarrassment. "Let's go." She turned and walked out of the dining room quickly with Maki behind her.**

**Inside the dining room, the 4 of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. Having Maki in the house would definitely be interesting. Grace cleared her throat and looked towards Christina, whom is still eating slowly. "What are you trying to do?"**

**Christina glanced at her and shrugged. "I'm trying to do nothing!" Though, a sly smile couldn't be suppressed by her lips. "I'm just fulfilling my regret of not being able to set up anyone in high school."**

**She's playing the match-maker? Suddenly, Kita's survival is very doubtful.**

**

* * *

Maki's Room**

**"And yes! This is your lovely room." Kita announced with a nervous smile.**

**Maki raised an eyebrow slowly, regarding her carefully. Even without her formal cloths, she's the same as ever. Does his presence affect her this much?**

**"And... to prevent what happened this morning, we need to settle something. First, if the doors are closed, then we don't go in. So, when going to the bathroom, we need to close both doors." Kita ended her speech and clapped her hands together in front of her chest. Peering at him carefully, she titled her head. "Is... that okay with you?"**

**"Of course." He nodded easily.**

**"And!" Kita started again. "You cannot mention anything about you living here with us."**

**"Why not?"**

**"That'll earn us tons of strange looks, and people would think that we're going out!"**

**"What's wrong with going out with me?"**

**"I..." Kita started heatedly then blinked and darted her eyes around the room. "I don't know." She pouted and looked down, glancing at him fearfully, she dropped her hands. "So, you're going to tell people that we're living together?"**

**Maki smiled and walked over to her. Looking at her pouting expression, he grinned and put a hand on her head. "Do you really want to keep this a secret?"**

**Kita nodded softly, pleading with her eyes. Maki smiled and tilted his head down a bit. "Okay then, I won't say anything." He promised gently.**

**Suddenly, living with him wouldn't be as bad as she thought.**

**

* * *

Kitchen**

**"Start talking." Christina nodded towards Catherine as she cleared the last plate off the table and stood in front of the sink.**

**"Well..." Catherine started and leaned on the counter beside the sink. "He's really..."**

**"Who?" Christina glanced at her.**

**"A basketball player, Rukawa Kaede, do you know him?"**

**Christina smiled, she remembers that dude, the first guy that seems to dismiss the presence of Sendoh...**

**

* * *

Flashback**

**"I'll inform the president that you're here. Please have a seat." Christina led him to a sofa and poured a cup of tea for him.**

**Turning around, her high heels clicked on the tile floor as she walked towards Sendoh's office, wandering about the dude. He's tall, very... good looking, but seems a bit slow. Where did Sendoh meet someone like him? Opening the door, she looked at her boss. "President, someone is here to see you."**

**She's never seen Sendoh so amused when he saw his guest sprawled out on the sofa, fast asleep, drooling, with a bubble out of his nose. Sendoh looked at him, standing at his spot. Christina looked at him, wanting to wake him up. Sendoh walked up to him and squeezed his nose playfully, cutting off his oxygen supply abruptly.**

**Reaching up, the guy slapped Sendoh's hand away. Blinking rapidly, he sat up and glared at Sendoh's smiling face. "What do you think you're doing?" He narrowed his eyes.**

**"I couldn't resist." Sendoh said with an innocent look on his face. Then he turned towards Christina and nodded towards the guy. "Christina, Rukawa Kaede, a friend of mine."**

**"It's nice to meet you." She bowed, remembering her etiquettes.**

**"Rukawa, this is..." Sendoh was cut off when a white envelope landed on his face.**

**"Invitation to the annual banquet." Then, like how he came, he picked up his duffle bag and walked away. Staggering a bit, still half asleep.**

**Christina looked at his back view from behind Sendoh. What a rude guy? However... very interesting as well.**

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**That was the first encounter with Rukawa Kaede. If she didn't meet with him a few times after that, she'd have serious doubts about whether he remembered her or not. Slowly, from Sendoh, she heard about how they met.**

**Through a friendly game with Ryonan when they were still in High School, to Rukawa becoming a professional basketball player in the States, and on the National Team of Japan.**

**"Yeah, I know him, why?" Christina asked Catherine, her hands are busy washing the dishes still.**

**"Good. Then you know what he's like." Christina smiled and nodded, indicating Catherine to continue on. "Do... you know if he has a girlfriend or not?"**

**Christina paused, and ceased her eyebrows slightly. "Girlfriend? I'm... not sure."**

**"I see."**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**"I just thought that Ayako is his girlfriend." Catherine said thoughtfully.**

**"Ayako... a familiar name, though the face doesn't appear to me." Christina admitted truthfully. "However, even if there's a girlfriend, he can always beak up with her."**

**"Only you would think like that." Catherine rolled her eyes and pushed away from the counter.**

**"What? It's the truth. Even if they're married, there's also divorce."**

**"Then what's the point of marriage?"**

**"Don't ask me, I'm not planning on getting married anyways." Christina shrugged just as the phone rang. Christina started to wipe off her hands, wanting to say one last thing to her. "If you really like him, then tell him directly."**

**Reaching towards the wall beside her, she picked up the phone from the rack. "Hello?"**

**Catherine regarded her as Christina's face turned to mild surprise. "Just a moment please."**

**"Who is it for?"**

**"Samera."**

**Catherine turned to face the staircase and shouted up. "Samera! Phone!"**

**"Got it!"**

**Christina put the phone back onto the rack and looked up at the ceiling. "I think we'll be meeting someone new pretty soon."**

**

* * *

Samera's Room**

** "Hello?" Samera picked up the phone and Nobunaga's voice came through the phone.**

**"Samera, who picked up the phone?" He asked immediately.**

**"My roommate! What do you want?" Samera yelled into the phone with a frown on her face.**

**"Let's go out today." He said confidently. "We'll go to the ocean side. I heard there's some sort of an event happening. Then, we'll come back to the city and eat. Then, we can go to a hotel afterwards, if you want." He added on in a jokingly manner.**

**Samera blinked and tilted her head. "Why going to a hotel?" She asked seriously.**

**The line was silent; they just listened to each other breathing quietly. Samera blinked and blinked, waiting for his reply. Finally, it came through in a strangled tone.**

**"You... didn't get that?" He asked slowly.**

**"Am I supposed to get that?"**

**"Forget it, forget I ever said that." He took a deep breath, and his confident tone is back again. "Anyways, I have basketball practice today, so I can't pick you up. Meet me at the entrance to the beach at 6, okay? I'll see you there."**

**"What? Wai... Kiyoto! Kiyoto?" Samera yelled into the phone, not believing that someone can be as inconsiderate as him. Looking at the phone in her hand, she sighed and put it down. Oh well, it's not like she said that she'd go.**

**"Who was that?"**

**Samera turned around to see Grace standing at the door, gently drying her hair. She looked at Samera expectedly. "I have never heard you talk like that on the phone."**

**"Really? Well, sometimes people can be so very annoying!" Samera said with a 'humph' and turned around. Grace ran a hand through her still wet hair and raised an eyebrow.**

**

* * *

Downstairs**

**Christina looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Maki's form emerged from the top of the stairs into her view. Turning his head towards her, he smiled and walked over to lean on the door frame.**

**"I didn't know Kita lived with you."**

**Christina clasped her hands together, the tip of her forefingers touching her lips lightly, a curve was drawn on her lips. "That was my surprise to the two of you."**

**Maki laughed and shook his head slowly. "It really was a surprise; I think both of us might have felt out hearts stop for a few seconds." He commented, remembering what happened this morning.**

**Christina's smile deepened, her eyes closed, her head tilted, her expression innocent as a baby. "I did not intend for you two to find out that way."**

**"Right! Then what was the warning you gave me last night, huh?" Kita's questioning voice rang out from behind Maki.**

**"What warning?" Christina's expression is still the same as before.**

**"The warning about me not screaming this morning!"**

**"I don't remember saying that. Maki and I got back really late, and you know me and my sleeping habits, I fell asleep immediately. You must have dreamt it."**

**"But..." Kita frowned lightly. What she's saying is highly possible. "But..."**

**Maki patted her shoulder reassuringly, signaling for her to drop the subject for now. "Christina, how is Sendoh doing?"**

**"He's still himself, functioning very normally." Christina opened her eyes and blinked at Maki.**

**"Really now?" Maki raised an eyebrow. "Then what was that phone call about?"**

**"What phone call?" Christina asked, genuinely interested.**

**"Sendoh called me yesterday and all he did was to complain about me. I couldn't even get a word in, and when I tried calling him back, he wouldn't pick up my calls."**

**Christina's eyebrows was raised to her hairline, boredom on her face. That idiot. "I'm sure he's just acting an idiot. And... Don't you two have anything to do?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, we're leaving." Maki turned Kita around and pushed her towards the door, while Kita is still wondering if it was a dream last night.**

**

* * *

Night- Sendoh's House**

**Christina stepped out of the car onto the drive way, the sky above her is darkened. A storm is on its way. Shutting the door behind her, she pulled out a ring of keys and walked up to his front door. Upon opening it, she nearly tripped over a pair of red high heels.**

**Looking at them calmly, she closed the door behind her, fading into the darkness of the room. Walking into the house, she made her way to the darkened living room and dropped onto the sofa. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.**

**In the midst of her slumber, she distantly heard voices, a man and a woman. The man was sending the woman out, at the doorway, the woman commented on the pair of extra high heels. The man laughed and brushed it over lightly, not really answering the question. They then kissed each other and the woman left.**

**Christina vaguely saw a figure walking towards her. Pushing herself out of her slumber, she focused on the figure.**

**"Did you have to wait for long?" Sendoh asked and kneeled down in front of her.**

**Christina shook her head slowly, blinking rapidly to try to get the sleep away from her eyes. "Who was that woman?" She asked dully.**

**"Some girl. Why? Are you jealous?" Sendoh asked with a playful smile, his hair is not gelled up anymore, his bangs lying softly on his forehead. She hasn't seen his hair like this in a while now. It's not a common sight. Christina blinked at him and soothed her hair slowly, her head still hazy. **

**"Want to go out this Saturday?"**

**"You're asking me out?" Sendoh's eyes grew large and he batted his eyes at her.**

**"You, Maki, Rukawa, and Fujima... for now." She said, recalling the guy that called Samera.**

**"What? Why?" Sendoh asked immediately.**

**"I want to set them up, it'll be fun." Christina said sincerely.**

**Sendoh raised his eyebrows at her, you've got be kidding me. Then with a sigh, he stood up and looked at her with somewhat of an accusing look directed at her. "You don't like me anymore?"**

**"Akira."**

**"Oh fine! I'll call them!" Sendoh agreed with a pout.**

**"Okay then, I'll go home." Christina said and stood up.**

**"What? Wait." Sendoh stood in her path immediately. "You're not going to stay for dinner?"**

**"No, I need to cook for them tonight."**

**"You're ditching me after that woman ditched me as well?"**

**"She didn't..." Christina started to protest, Sendoh held up a hand and silenced her.**

**"Come on, stay for dinner, please." Sendoh looked at her with wide eyes and a pout on his face. Christina starred at him and sighed mentally, what can she do?**

**

* * *

The Girls' House**

**"It's raining and you're going out?" Grace sat on the last staircase and looked at Samera.**

**"You and Cath are going shopping anyways." Samera stated and put on her shoes.**

**"Yeah, but... we have two cars, and you can't drive!"**

**"I can't let him soak out there!"**

**The ringing of the phone cut Grace short, she stood up and went into the kitchen. "Hello?"**

**"Grace, I'm not coming home for dinner tonight, you guys eat without me."**

**"Christina, I don't think anyone's home tonight."**

**"Where's everyone going?"**

**"Samera's going to meet some Kiyoto dude. Maki and Kita aren't back yet." Grace turned as the front door closed and opened again. "Cath and I are going now, I'll see you later." Walking out of the kitchen, Maki and Kita are just walking in.**

**"We're leaving; Samera and Christina are both out, later."**

**"What?" Kita yelled after her, Maki is already wiping his hair. "We're home alone?"**

**"What's wrong with that?" Maki shrugged and pulled the towel off of his head. "What are we going to eat?"**

**Kita blinked her eyes and smiled widely. "I'll get to the pizza right now!"**

**

* * *

Ocean Side**

**Samera chided herself mentally as she got off the bus. It's raining like crazy, obviously he wouldn't be here. Spinning her umbrella in her hand, she glanced around. The ocean side is empty, no one is there. Sighing, she turned to walk towards the bus station.**

**"Yo."**

**Right in front of her, he stood with his hands in his pockets, water dripping down his hair, trailing down his face. Samera looked at him surprised.**

**"You..." Her voice is dry.**

**"Sorry I'm a bit late, basketball practice let out a bit late." He shrugged his shoulders.**

**All the speech and swear words for him slowly slipped away.**

**"Let's go, I know a restaurant near here."**

**Samera watched his back view, suddenly feeling as if he's the only one in the world. **

**Completely fazed by his appearance...**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading and please R&R...**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of the characters, this is purely fiction, so please do not sue me.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 5**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thinking**

**Taking out the pizza, Kita shoved it into the oven and hummed an unknown tune. Turning on the oven, she walked into the living room, where Maki is sitting and watching TV.**

**"The pizza should be done in 15 minutes." Kita sat down on a nearby sofa and smiled nervously. Aside from the flickering and soft murmurs of the TV, the entire room is silent. Kita sat there nervously, being alone with him is somewhat... intimidating.**

**So they just sat there, starring at the TV as if it's the most interesting thing. The clock ticked away above the TV, marking off the passing of 15 minutes. As if a sign from God, Kita nearly jumped out of her seat. "I'll check on the pizza."**

**Maki glanced at her back view and stood up to follow after her. He found her frowning at the glowing oven. Bending down a bit, he looked over her head curiously. "What's wrong?"**

**"I don't know. The box said that it should be done in 15 minutes, but look at that!" Kita pointed to the pizza. "The cheese isn't even melted."**

**Maki frowned and touched her head. "Let me see." Kita obeyed and inched out of the way. Maki pulled open the oven and poked at the cheese with a fork. They both watched as the hardened cheese deflected against the fork. "Um, that's strange." Maki commented. "Let me take it out and see."**

**Pulling out the pizza carefully, Maki noticed something beneath the pizza. "What's this?"**

**"What's what?"**

**"This." Reaching under the pizza, Maki pulled it out, leaving both of them to stare at it in shock. Finally Maki found his voice. "Why is a cardboard in the oven?"**

**"Because it is?" Kita murmured softly. Her expression confused and scarred at the same time. **

**"You put a cardboard into the oven under the pizza?"**

**"I didn't know there was a cardboard beneath that thing!"**

**"You didn't feel the difference?" Maki asked in disbelief.**

**"Well... I... it... Blah!" Kita spat out finally.**

**Maki looked at her for a long time before sighing heavily. "Now I know why Christina is so murderous towards you some times."**

**Kita backed away from Maki slowly, her eyes darting around the room. "This is my first time doing this, I didn't know that there was a cardboard underneath the stupid pizza."**

**"Couldn't you have felt the difference?" Maki asked again.**

**Kita winced and looked down guiltily, a pout forming on her face. Maki looked at her and sighed again. "Don't worry about it, I'll cook." Maki soothed her hair and walked past her.**

**Kita blinked and lifted her head in surprise. He can cook? How come Christina never told her that!**

**

* * *

_Sendoh's House_**

**Christina sat on the large sofa, her eyes on the television, her ears on Sendoh's conversation.**

**"Aww, come on, come. For me?" Sendoh's voice draped with honey as his expression was innocent.**

**"Don't be so mean; I'm your senior after all!" Sendoh smiled. "One year is still older." He waved his hand in front of him casually. "Just because you can never surpass me in basketball, doesn't mean... okay, okay, I'll shut up." Sendoh's tone changed immediately. "Come, please?" He paused and blinked his eyes. "Kaede." His voice was soft, and pleading. "Kaede." The second time around, his voice filled with impatience. "Rukawa Kaede!" His voice raised an octave. "You better come, or else I'll... Rukawa! Rukawa!" He shouted at the phone.**

**Christina looked up at him as he hung up his phone and looked at Christina defeated. "Stupid Rukawa."**

**Christina just smiled, but said nothing. Sendoh walked over to sit down beside her. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he practically threw himself onto her entirely.**

**"Get off, you're heavy." Christina commented while pushing at him gently.**

**"Nobody loves me. I am all alone." Sendoh sighed into her hair.**

**Christina rolled her eyes, at least Sendoh's arms are loosening. "Akira."**

**"Why don't you ever loose your glasses?" Sendoh reached up, wanting to pull off her glasses. Christina turned her head to avoid his hand.**

**"I'm blind without my glasses."**

**Sendoh groaned and tried to close in on her. "Christina."**

**She frowned and stood up, letting him drop onto the sofa. Sendoh shrugged and sprawled himself out on the sofa, lying face up. Christina sat on the arm of the sofa next to his head and looked down at his famous 45-degrees smile.**

**"Is Rukawa coming?"**

**"Don't worry, he'll be there. Though, I can't promise you how awake he'll be." He laughed softly. Christina smiled and touched his hair, feeling the difference when he has his hair gelled up.**

**"I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you." Sendoh commented and looked up at her.**

**"Oh, don't worry, I do." Christina smiled sweetly.**

**Sendoh raised an eyebrow, does she really now?**

**

* * *

_Saturday- Amusement Park_**

**"Why did you ask him to come?" Samera hissed to Christina.**

**"Are you hissing at me?" Christina asked back, her tone very quiet, but filled with command.**

**"No, of course not!" Samera said immediately.**

**"Christina!" Sendoh charged towards her, Christina smiled and returned the embrace. "Hey girls." He winked at the others behind Christina.**

**"Rukawa actually came." Christina nodded towards a half-asleep guy. She glanced at Catherine and sighed, she's blushing already.**

**"Let's go, let's go already." Sendoh declared loudly and grabbed Christina's wrist while waving at the others. "Be a bunch of gentlemen and pay for the girls like I'm going to do."**

**"Such a bragger." Kiyoto muttered. Then looking at Samera, he walked over and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."**

**Slowly, the groups formed, leaving Catherine and Rukawa alone. She took in a deep breath, cursing at Christina silently. She knew there was something wrong when Christina suggested this get together; she should have seen this coming. True, Christina only said she was going to torture Kita… but everyone is her target.**

**Rukawa walked over to the booth and got 2 tickets, and gave one to Catherine. She thanked him and followed him into the park. His long legs carrying him further and faster, soon enough, Catherine had to run and catch up to him. Finally, walking beside him is harder than she thought. He seems to have the power where he can just walk on without running into anyone. However, she apparently haven't achieved that level yet, as people swarmed over her.**

**"Rukawa!" Catherine finally gathered up enough courage to call him.**

**He stopped and looked towards her, still expressionless. Catherine looked up at him nervously, he doesn't appear to be in a very pleasant mood at the moment. And she heard from Christina how hard it was to get him here today. Apparently, Sendoh had to beg him none-stop. **

**"I want that." Catherine pointed towards a life-sized doll hanging off of some tent.**

**Rukawa didn't even blink as he held her gaze.**

**"I'm horrible at basketball." Catherine admitted.**

**Finally, having heard the magic word, he turned and followed her finger to look at the tent. It's one of those games where you win something if you get so many baskets in. Catherine realized that since he's interested in basketball, it should be a start for them. Taking in a deep breath mentally, she grabbed his hand.**

**"Come on, let's go!" Running ahead, she realized that Rukawa is still following after her, a smile lit up her face as she jogged towards the tent.**

**Even though the crowd is big, but only a couple of people are actually shooting. Catherine turned to Rukawa and smiled. "It says you need to get all 10 shots in to win the big prize. I'll pay the money; you just provide your skills." Before Rukawa could reply, she waved at the guy in charge of the tent. "Excuse me, we'd like to enter!"**

**Soon enough, there was a ball in Rukawa's hands. He looked at the ball in his hands and at the pathetic little net in front of him, boredom spread across his face. Then, the guy in charge of the tent came over and looked at him sympathetically. "Your girlfriend put you up to this?"**

**Rukawa didn't answer, he just twirled the ball in his hands.**

**"Now." The guy started up again. "This is from the foul line, so it's pretty hard. You have to get all 10 in there, so maybe you should take your time, and..."**

**With a rush of air, the ball left Rukawa's hands and successfully made it through the hoop. The guy starred at him in awe, not believing his eyes. Rukawa was oblivious about him, he just bent down and picked up the ball as it rolled back to him.**

**The next 9 shots were just as easy, leaving the guy speechless. None the less, Catherine got her stuffed bear and she hugged it tightly. "Thank you Rukawa."**

**He said nothing, but his eyes are almost closed together. Catherine threw the cat up in the air and then caught it before it landed on the ground. Looking behind Rukawa, she saw a ride that she was always afraid to go onto. Returning her gaze onto Rukawa, she thought maybe he can calm her down.**

**"Rukawa, let's go onto that ride." He opened his eyes in time to see her random pointing. Then he felt her drag him again. Sighing mentally, he picked up his feet and followed her. Running almost half way across the amusement park, they stopped in front of what seems like a tall rod. The entire ride is to drop you from the peak of the metal bar. Rukawa felt another wave of yawn coming up.**

**"Let's go, there's not a lot of people!" She said excitedly, but then once she and Rukawa were seated on that thing, Catherine suddenly remembered that she's just a little bit afraid of heights. "Um... Rukawa, borrow me your hand, okay?"**

**Not waiting to hear his reply, she grabbed his hand as the ride ascended. When it was locked onto the top, Catherine took a peek down and closed her eyes tightly. The drop was only a few seconds, but it was enough for someone's heart to stop beating.**

**Finally, they're back on the ground again. Now Catherine remembered why she loved to have her feet planted on a solid surface. Exhaling in relief, she turned to her left and looked at Rukawa. "I'm glad that's over with, aren't you Rukawa?"**

**No reply came; Catherine frowned slightly and titled her head to look at him. His eyes are closed, and his head is titled to one side. Catherine's eyes widened at the sight of him.**

**You've got to be kidding.**

**He's fast asleep!**

**

* * *

_Restaurant_**

**"I swear I heard Catherine scream." Kita mumbled as she bit into her pizza.**

**"Really?" Maki asked smoothly.**

**Kita nodded her head firmly as she chewed her pizza. Maki just smiled and picked up his glass of coffee. Taking a sip, he placed it down onto the table again. Kita looked at him through her bangs. She's not that blind, even she can see why so many women flock over him. He sits in a powerful stance. His back fully against the back of his chair; one leg crossed over the other leg at the knee. His arm is on his knee; his hand is around his glass.**

**She ate her pizza slowly, while stealing glances at Maki here and there.**

**"Kita." Maki said suddenly and turned to her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"**

**Kita blinked at him and blushed slightly. "No... I've never had a boyfriend before... why?"**

**Maki smiled and tapped the table with his forefinger. "Just clearing out all obstacles."**

**Kita looked at him with confused eyes and titled her head, an innocently looking face silently asked him why. Maki's smiled deepened; he put down his glass and leaned forward to pat and sooth her hair.**

**Kita closed her eyes slightly. "Meow?" A conditioned response came out.**

**"What?" Now it's Maki's turn to be confused.**

**"Sorry, conditioned response. Christina does that to me all the time, and I'm supposed to be her cat, so..."**

**"Hence the name Kitty." Maki finished for her, his hand still on her hair.**

**"You know about that?"**

**"I heard her call you by that name once."**

**Kita smiled and nodded in realization, Maki's hand slid off her hair and went back to his cup. "Do you know why Christina asked to come here today?"**

**"Who knows? She's evil?" Kita shrugged. She's learnt to never question Christina's motives. Either you'll be killed, or deeply scarred and traumatized for life. Neither one is a good choice. Everyone has learned of that the hard way.**

**"She's not evil."**

**"You don't know her at all!" Kita objected immediately. Thinking back, how many times has she been 'abused'?**

**"I've known her for 4 years now." Maki defended himself.**

**"I've known her since high school!" Kita retorted, waving her fork about. "Trust me; she's not the little angel you think you know." Then frowning, she looked at Maki alerted. "Don't tell her that you heard it from me."**

**Maki looked at her funnily and shook his head, Kita looked at him carefully. "Don't tell me you like her. It'll never work out." Not when you have to deal with a clingy Akira Sendoh. **

**Maki looked at her in shock. How slow can she get? As he opened his mouth, wanting to say something, Kita blinked and looked at him seriously. "Do you know where they sell sushi? I suddenly want to eat sushi."**

**Maki raised his eyebrows quickly. What? He then glanced down at the plate that used to hold 2 slices of pizza. A nervous smile spread across his face. How much can she eat? **

**"Um, I think I see Grace, maybe she knows where I can buy sushi." Kita continued on.**

**Maki followed her gaze and saw a rainbow colored head, he's surprised that no one is giving her weird looks. Beside her is Fujima, his rival in high school years. Someone that he has always enjoyed playing with and against.**

**

* * *

_Mirror Palace_**

**"Does your friend usually eat that much?" Fujima asked as they stepped into a world of mirrors.**

**Grace chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. "Yes, she especially loves chocolate and noodles." She remembers how Kita would eat an all mushy chocolate on a 30 degrees Celsius day. Don't know whether it's dedication, or...**

**"I'm surprised that no one has stopped and starred at you yet." Fujima changed the subject with a smile as he looked at her multi-colored hair.**

**Grace laughed softly and shook her head. "I'm not pretty, why would they?"**

**Fujima blinked at her and shook head while laughing. "I was talking about your hair."**

**"Oh! Right!" Grace felt her face flush, her hand went to her hair automatically. "I guess... they must have seen crazier things than my hair." People these days can be pretty crazy about the things they're interested in. "You have no seen crazy if think my hair is enough to stop people in their tracks. You have not seen Christina and her crazy obsession with..." Yaoi. Grace finished her sentence mentally. Maybe, it's not such a good idea to tell the guy, that you're on a first date with, that one of your friends is insanely in love with yaoi.**

**Date.**

**That word made her face flush even more. However, Fujima didn't even touch upon it.**

**"With that?" He asked as Grace left out the most important part of the sentence.**

**"Let's hope you never find out." Grace said sincerely, it was torture to keep up with Christina's trend of thought when dealing with yaoi. "Why are we talking about me and my friends? Why don't you talk about yourself?"**

**Fujima smiled and shrugged, and then he crossed his arms in front of his chest, while looking at her directly. He's taking on the stance in which he had during the first game between Shohoku and Shoyo. When he had stood on the sidelines and looked at the game calmly, though no matter how calm he wanted to be, the situation got out of hand.**

**Then again, the 'situation' in front of him now may get out of hand as well.**

**When Sendoh called him and asked to do this today, he was as surprised as ever. Not that he and Sendoh never talked... but it's not like they're the best of friends in the world. The longest time he had spent with Sendoh is probably the friendly match against Shohoku. Where Sendoh and himself teamed up and charged towards Shohoku with full speed. Their compatibility with each other even surprised him. **

**"What's to talk about? I have a very normal life." He said easily.**

**"How about your family then? Somehow you give me the impression that you came from a very rich family." Grace said thoughtfully.**

**Fujima laughed softly and shook his head, where does she come up with ideas like that from? "If I was from a rich family, then why would I be in the modeling business?"**

**Grace blinked and nodded her head slowly. "True, true... then, you're telling me that..."**

**"I'm actually very poor. I have 8 other siblings to look after. My parents have both lost the ability to work, and my siblings are too young to work. So I'm the only one out here working, and supporting the family." Fujima said calmly, his face betraying no emotion what-so-ever.**

**Grace's eyes widened, she never thought that his family background was this complicated. "Are you serious?"**

**"Of course not!" Fujima denied the fact immediately, his face lighting up with a smile. "I come from a very normal family, we are not rich, but we're not poor either. My father and mother are both quite fine, my father works, my mom is a stay-home wife."**

**Grace looked at him carefully this time, starring at him hard, waiting for him to give in. Fujima sighed and held up his arms in defense. "I swear that was the truth. Seriously."**

**"Then why did you leave basketball immediately after high school?" Grace asked quickly. Sendoh is a very reliable source.**

**A flicker of emotion ran through his eyes, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just dropped his arms and walked towards Grace a bit more, closing their distance. "That is not to be mentioned on the first date."**

**Grace looked up at him and blushed thoroughly, glad and happy that he regards this as a date as well. This time, Fujima didn't let the chance escape. He took a few more steps towards her, watching her expression, and the sheepish look in her eyes. "Why are you blushing?" He asked quietly, his voice dropping a few tones, ringing comfortably in her ears.**

**Grace looked at his eyes, not knowing what to do or what to say. **

**Neither of them said anything. Fujima leaned down until his nose was almost touching hers, Grace's eyes widened even more, her breaths came quickly. Fujima could feel that she's nervous by how quick she's breathing, her breaths tickling his skin. After a moment longer, he smiled and reached out to touch her cheek. "You're so cute." **

**With that, he moved back and dropped his hand. Instead, he stuffed both of his hands into his pocket again and looked behind her at the rest of the supposing 'mirror palace'. "Let's go deeper and take a look at what's inside."**

**Grace nodded and felt him brush past her calmly. She took in deep breaths and steadied herself. At that moment when he leaned down so close to her, she swore she thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest.**

**Turning, she looked at his back. This is definitely not normal... so not normal for her.**

**

* * *

_Haunted Castle_**

**"Oh please, it's just a pathetic little house that's dark and smelly, what's so good about this place?" Samera rolled her eyes and turned to look at Kiyoto.**

**"Oh really? Then why don't you just go in?" He raised an eyebrow and challenged her on.**

**"Fine! I will!" She took a step forwards and then stopped and looked back at him. "Let go of my hand." She ordered while looking down at their linked... his hand linking with her reluctant hand.**

**Kiyoto looked down as well, and then blinked and looked up at her. Shrugging his shoulders, he dragged her into the haunted house.**

**The moment the door closed behind them, Samera suddenly became insanely aware of the fact that they're alone in this supposed haunted house. And the house is dark, very dark, with the sound of ruffling wind. Suddenly, that wave of confidence was not up to 100 percent anymore. True, she may not be afraid of silly little haunted houses, but give her a creepy one, she'll still freak out. **

**"You okay?" Samera heard Kiyoto ask her. At that moment, she was glad that he's still holding her hand. "You're squeezing my hand too tightly."**

**Samera blinked and wanted to pull her hand away quickly, blushing with embarrassment. She's thankful that this house is so dark so he won't be able to see her red face. However, Kiyoto didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he tightened his grip on her hand and spoke up again. "It's okay, you can squeeze when you're scared. Let's get on with this so we can at least get out of here."**

**Samera nodded and began walking with him slowly. Stupid haunted house, it's definitely designed to scare you no matter what. Once that front door closes behind you, the only way out is to walk through the haunted house and find the exit at the other end of the house. So no matter how scared you are, you have to go through with it anyways.**

**Walking down the creepy place slowly, she's finding this place a little bit too stuffy, and she's having a hard time breathing. In her mind, all the scenes from all the horror movies she's watched over the years came back to her, flashing dangerously across her mind. She felt her body tense up, stupid memories! They have to come back at this time!**

**Suddenly, she gave a yelp as she felt her ankle come in contact with something and she knows she's tripping and waiting to land on her face. In the process, she pulled Kiyoto with her as well, both of them landed on something... surprisingly soft. Wincing and moaning, both of them struggled to sit up and looked for each other in the dark. **

**In the moment of panic, she reached around with her hands frantically, understanding fully the fear of a blind person. Just as she was about to fall off a seeming edge of a supposing cliff, his hands shot out and grabbed hers tightly. "Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah." Samera replied shakily, at last she grabbed onto something to save her life. "What did we land on?" Then before he can reply, she shook her head immediately. "No, no, it's okay. I don't want to know."**

**Then, she heard an all too familiar sound. Her eyes widened, she turned and saw a faint light from behind them. With the faint light, she could only make out the form of a woman... a ghostly woman, a deadly woman. A woman that is crawling down a flight of staircase, straight towards them. With the faint light, she could make out the woman's face, just like in the movies, she's just like in the movies.**

**Screaming, she stood up abruptly, pulling Kiyoto to his feet just as quickly. Without another word, Samera turned and ran towards the exit of the house, feeling as if the woman is going to catch up to her any time. **

**Bursting out of the house, she gasped and stopped short, earning a few strange looks from the people walking by. She put a hand up to her heart and just concentrated on breathing, and then she felt her knees give and she dropped down onto the ground, still breathing hard.**

**Kiyoto looked at her drop down onto the ground in fear, he glanced back at the house in doubt. Was it that scary? True... that woman crawling down the stairs was a bit peculiar... but...**

**He looked back down at her and slowly knelt down beside her. "Samera, are you okay?"**

**"Oh my God." She panted and focused her eyes on him. "Oh my God. I hate 'The Grudge'. That stupid movie permanently scarred me for life, and especially with that stupid story Christina told us after we watched the movie. My God." She blabbed on and on, that scene still fresh in her mind. **

**Kiyoto looked at her panicked state and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and reached out to pull her into his embrace tightly. "It's okay, it's just a movie. We just won't go back there anymore, okay?"**

**Samera nodded against his chest and closed her eyes to calm herself down.**

**Stupid Christina and her stupid horror movies and her stupid scary stories!**

**

* * *

_Central Tower_**

**"I hope they're not cursing at me right now." Christina mentioned as she looked through the stationary binoculars.**

**Sendoh looked down at the park from beside her, hearing her comment, he turned and looked at her with a smile. "Why?"**

**"Especially Samera." Christina took her eyes away from the binocular and looked at him. "I sent her into a haunted house knowing that they made a simulation of a scene from 'The Grudge'." She said calmly and walked over to him to lean on the railing.**

**Sendoh's smile deepened as he looked down as well, then in a moment he turned back towards her. "Didn't you say your plan will always work?"**

**Christina tilted her head and blinked, and then slowly a smile spread across her face. "You're right." Putting on a face of an angel, she looked at Sendoh.**

**He shook his head funnily and reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Taking out one, he put the butt in between his lips and held it in place. Putting the pack back into his pocket, he fished out a lighter with his right hand and raised it up to the tip of cigarette. Then, he became aware of the fact that Christina's starring at his face. Pausing in his movement, he turned to look at Christina.**

**Christina's gaze left his face and looked at the cigarette and lighter, Sendoh saw the direction of her gaze and looked at his lighter. Then after a moment, he smiled and took the cigarette out of his mouth. Then, along with his lighter, the unlit cigarette and the rest of the pack, he walked over to a garbage ban and dumped them all in.**

**Turning around, Christina's already looking down at the park again, this time, without the binoculars. He walked over and stood behind her, looking down over her head. Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind her. His right arm curling across her chest, his left arm across her stomach, his chin on her head.**

**"Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to set them up?"**

**"Because I am." Christina replied matter-of-factly.**

**Sendoh then tilted his head and looked at her profile. "Then why don't you set yourself up with someone as well?"**

**"I can't find one." She said quietly.**

**Sendoh smiled and touched his nose to her cheek. "What about me?"**

**"You're a friend." What percentage of truth is within that sentence? Maybe 10 percent... maybe even less.**

**"Everyone around us thinks otherwise."**

**"That's what they think."**

**"Seriously." He sighed and dropped his head onto her right shoulder. "We should give each other a chance. No, you should give me a chance."**

**Christina didn't say anything, Sendoh didn't force her either. However, Sendoh's not someone that's used to other's silent treatment. Even Rukawa talks to him willingly... sometimes. Stepping back, he span her around and clasped her arms with his hands and looked at her, she looked up at him questioningly.**

**Taking this matter into his own hands, he leaned down to kiss her without a warning. Her eyes widened and out of reflex, she turned her head sideways and his kiss landed on her neck. Sendoh put a hand on her cheek, and turned her face back towards his. This time, his lips only millimeters away from hers.**

**Softly, the song 'Cape of Storm' rang out, both of them stopped and looked down at Sendoh's pocket. Sighing, he dropped his arms and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?"**

**Then he was silent again. Christina watched as his face turned from confusion, to surprise, to happiness, to helplessness. This phone call ended without Sendoh saying a word, she watched as he shut his phone and looked at it for a moment.**

**"Akira?" She called out softly.**

**Sendoh looked up and smiled at her. "Don't worry, it's just Sakuragi. He's coming back with Haruko tomorrow."**

**"Then let's go home." Christina suggested. She still remembers Sakuragi; one needs their entire bodily energy to deal with him.**

**"Yeah, let's." Sendoh smiled and reached out for her hand. Taking it in his hand, they walked towards the elevator. Behind them, the sky line is in between the colors of light blue of the day and dark blue of the night, mixed together in a never-ending horizon.**

**TBC...**

**This chapter is especially dedicated to Kita... since she's going back to India tomorrow. So... I rushed this chapter; if everything is messed up... it's not my fault. Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful time in India, have fun and be safe; we'll miss you and get tortured in summer school. I hope you don't burn and come back crisp in September, alright? Be careful, my little Kitty.**

**For those of you that have watched the movie 'The Grudge', you should know which scene I'm talking about. This sector was taken from the movie... so, not my own original idea; give the maker of the movie credit.**

** 'Cape of Storms' is a song by Hy-chan, Hyde. A Japanese singer/actor... not really, but that's okay. Some of you might know him from the Japanese band called L'arc en Ciel. Their songs were used in animes like Full Metal Alchemist and GTO. So... again, the song is not mine, give Hy-chan credit.**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R...**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of the characters, this is purely fiction, so please do not sue me.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 6**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thinking**

**Monday- Basketball Agency**

**"Morning sweetie."**

**Christina looked up to see Sendoh smiling down at her with his usual smile. It's early on Monday morning, not many people are in right now, and it's a surprise that he's even awake. That reunion last night must have left him no time to pick up a girl at all.**

**"How was the reunion?" Christina asked as she pushed back her chair and stood up to face him.**

**"Same old, same old. Even marriage cannot change a man." Sendoh said and sat down on her desk, it's the natural thing for him to do when talking to her.**

**Christina smiled and reached out to fix his tie for him. The knot is a bit loose as it just hangs onto the collar of his shirt. He titled his head upwards a bit to give her easy access. This happens almost every morning for the past 4 years or so. They're both so used to it that it has become part of their instinct.**

**"I see Sakuragi is still the same."**

**"Everyone is still the same. I cannot believe that people in their mid-twenties would behave like that." Sendoh said with a slight roll of eyes.**

**Christina's eyebrows shot up a bit, looking at the man in front of her, she considered on rebutting that statement. Then again, she decided against it and let her hands drop as his tie was fixed properly.**

**She still remembers Sakuragi Hanamichi, the red-haired 'genius', proclaimed by him. He's a very interesting person, and their first meeting was when she first started working for Sendoh. She remember him just walking in here like it's his own property, and when she stopped to ask him about it, he started blushing and stuttered incoherent sentences. After what seemed like an hour, she finally understood that he's here to see Sendoh and thus led him to his office.**

**Inside Sendoh's office, for the first time, Christina saw true amusement in Sendoh's eyes as he listened to Sakuragi blabbing on and on about nothing in particular. Even though every time Sakuragi would address him in a very... unfriendly nature, but she can see that the friendship that they share cannot be easily broken. He seemed to have something bad to say about everyone, but then again, he was always getting beat up by everyone. One of his rivals is none other than Rukawa Kaede, the super rookie. And the other one is the other rookie from Kainan, Kiyota Nobunaga. It's a very unique sight when all three of them are together and arguing over something stupid.**

**Actually, it's mostly Sakuragi and Kiyota yelling and screaming over something. Rukawa would watch on coldly and utter a word of 'idiot' here and there. Then when it starts to get out of hand, Akagi and Maki always entered at the right time and disciplined the two 'monkeys' properly, leaving Rukawa looking after them bored. Then again, despite the constant bickering with each other, their compatibility with each other on the court is something else.**

**True, the three of them rarely worked together, but when they do, it's definitely the sight to see. It seems as if all three of them are born of the same body, all three of them knows what the other two is going to do at what time and can partner up exactly and instinctively. The Japanese team can excel so far today is due to the bond between the three of them and the hard work of Akagi and Ryota Miyagi. It is the absolute enjoyment to watch the 5 of them play against another team. The stronger the opponent, the better they will perform.**

**"It seems like you enjoyed your evening even without a lady with you." Christina stated with a smile.**

**Sendoh laughed shortly and looked at her. "Sometimes, spending time alone with those friends from high school can be fun as well."**

**Christina didn't say anything but to deepen her smile. Sendoh then titled his head and winked at her. "Of course, I love spending time with you the most."**

**"Me too. Although, you shouldn't forget about the lunch date you have with Miss Yuiko. She won't be happy if you're late."**

**"Seriously, what am I going to do without you?"**

**Christina blinked at him and then dropped her smile, she faced him seriously. "You live on as you're living right now."**

**A moment of silence followed after her sentence, both of them just looked at each other thoroughly. No one knows where that line came from, definitely not Sendoh. Whenever he would say that, Christina would smile and assure him that she'll be there until he dies. And then he would say that she better commit suicide right after he dies, so she can go with him to either Heaven or Hell.**

**Today... something's different about her, she's so serious. Sendoh got off of her desk and walked around to her. Without a word, he pulled her into his embrace. Christina let him hug her, just like she always does. He buried his face in her long, wavy hair and breathed onto her shoulder. "I can't live without you. I can't go on without you. I can't survive without you. You have to be there in the end until I die, you promised me that."**

**Christina breathed in and out calmly and nodded her head slowly at his last comment.**

**"So, then, why are you unhappy?"**

**"I'm not unhappy." She countered immediately, almost like a conditioned response.**

**He was silent, and she was silent. They just stood there with him holding onto her, none of them really cares if anyone would walk in and see this scene. Then he picked up his head and spoke to the top of her head. "You know, right?"**

**"Know what?" Christina pulled back slightly to look at his smiling face.**

**"I love you."**

**Christina smiled and nodded her head softly. Seeing her smile, his smile stretched and the tension was suddenly dropped. He whispered that promising sentence again and pressed his lips to her forehead.**

**

* * *

Court**

**"Are you an idiot? How many times have I said that you're not allowed to hit someone's hand?" Akagi's booming voice reached Catherine's ears before she even set foot in the gym.**

**And when she did set foot in the gym, she saw everyone laughing at a red-haired man. A man that she's never seen before. He stands before Akagi with a cross between a sheepish and an annoyed look. Catherine has never seen the entire basketball team laugh at something so unanimously before. She glanced towards Rukawa, and even he had emotion his face.**

**However, it was not amusement, it was pure annoyance.**

**"Oh, Catherine! There you are!" Ayako's voice jolted her back to reality.**

**She turned her head and saw Ayako heading towards her with a bright smile; she smiled back and gave her a little wave. Without a second glance, Ayako took her arm and pulled her towards the red haired man. "Catherine, let me do the introductions. This is Sakuragi Hanamichi."**

**"Just call me 'genius' would be perfectly fine!" He declared with a confident voice. His stood with his feet apart and his hands on his hips, his head tilted upwards and laughed loudly. This was all interrupted when Akagi's fist made contact with his head, and immediately, his clutched his head.**

**"Don't be an idiot; the practice game is still going on!"**

**"Stupid gorilla!" He muttered under his breathe and narrowed his eyes.**

**Catherine smiled awkwardly, she has never seen anyone like this before. Rukawa snorted softly and turned with the basketball in his hand. Seeing that no one is going to restart the game any time soon, why not get a little practice time in. Dribbling the ball with precision, he picked up his feet and headed straight for the basket.**

**And under everyone's eyes, he jumped up and dunked the ball in powerfully. The entire gym was silent when he landed on his feet; no one knows what to say. Or maybe they're already used to his behavior and attitude so that this scene is so normal for them that they don't even bother commenting on it anymore. **

**However, Sakuragi's attention perked up immediately. "You lousy fox! You think you're the only one that can do that? Watch the actual run through of that dunk!" He jumped up with a ball, knowing that there's a basket right behind him. **

**Catherine gasped as he turned around sharply.**

**The truth is, he never actually calculated the distance from where he's jumping to the basket behind him. So, just as he turns, his head made full contact with the bottom rim of the backboard of the basket, resulting in a large bruise on his head as he fell onto the ground clutching onto his head.**

**The laughter in the gym was even louder than the first one; Catherine looked at everyone laughing and knelt down beside the man whimpering in pain. "Are you all right?"**

**"Don't worry about that stupid monkey; he's got the head of steel." Kiyota commented as he turned to join the others to restart the game.**

**Sakuragi is in too much pain to even counter that, Catherine looked at him in concern, not knowing what to do. His whimpering only got worse. That's when Ayako walked over and slightly kicked him on the back.**

**"You can get up now; no one really believes that you're seriously injured anyways!" **

**Catherine then watched in amazement as he jumped up and crouched down onto the floor beside Catherine and looked at her intently. "Your name's Catherine?"**

**Catherine nodded her head while still looking at him semi surprised.**

**"I heard you're that fox's girlfriend." His voice dropped several tones as his eyes gleamed with unknown emotions. Catherine smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to reply. "I'm telling you, that fox knows nothing but sleep! Look at him, there's nothing good about him! He can't play basketball, he doesn't know how to hold a conversation, and he probably doesn't even..."**

**He was cut short when a basketball landed on the back of his head and knocked his head forwards. Again, Catherine wondered if she should call the paramedics or someone along those lines. Instead, he jumped up and swirled around to face the owner of the basketball, and it turned out to be Rukawa.**

**"Idiot! The game is starting." Rukawa said coldly and glanced at Catherine before turning around again.**

**"You fool! How dare you hit a genius?" Sakuragi bellowed and ran after him. No one paid them any attention as this is something they grew up watching.**

**Catherine is still kneeling on the ground when Ayako stood next to her to watch the game. "Surprising, isn't it?" Catherine looked up at her, and Ayako smiled back her. "Surprising that even Rukawa can show emotions, huh?"**

**"Yeah, even though it's annoyance." Catherine nodded her head. **

**Ayako laughed whole-heartedly and looked at the two bickering basketball players. "Those two have been like this ever since high school. It's a wonder that they haven't strangled each other yet. However, we all know that despite the usual arguments and fights between them on the front, they consider each other one of their best friends in their heart." She paused, as if searching for the right words to continue. "I guess... this is their way of communicating with each other, of motivating the other one to be better."**

**Catherine took her eyes off of Ayako and looked at Rukawa and how he mutters the word 'idiot' at least once every 5 minutes when dealing with Sakuragi. She tilted her head and smiled to herself. Maybe he isn't as cold as she thought he is.**

**

* * *

Modeling Agency**

**"My lips are too red." Fujima complained as he looked into the mirror.**

**Grace stood behind him and looked into the mirror as well; she holds the lip stick in her hand and tilted her head. "The water will wash the lip stick off soon; we need them to show up clearly in this set of photos." She added on. True, it's too red, but that's the only way it'll show up.**

**Fujima ceased his eyebrows slightly. What she's saying is true... but... if anyone that played basketball with him in high school ever sees this... He sighed and looked away; he's never going to hear the end of it. Especially from that Kiyota dude and Sendoh Akira. **

**"Do you really dislike it a lot?" Grace asked as she leaned down a bit so that her face is beside his and they looked into the mirror together. "I can... try talking to John about it and maybe he'll reconsider this set."**

**Fujima glanced at Grace and shook his head. "No. Don't worry about it. I'm the model; I should listen to what the photographer has to say." **

**Grace nodded her head and smiled thinly. Fujima glanced at her again, none of them said anything. Turning around, he looked at her profile. "Grace."**

**"Yes?" She turned towards him, and their eyes locked. It was then that Grace realized how close their faces are. So close that she could feel his breathe on her face. Blushing, she stood up straight immediately and walked over to his wardrobe and pretended to look through it.**

**"This Friday…" Fujima started as he spun around his chair to look at the back of Grace. "There's a reunion for our basketball team down at Shoyo." He paused again, and looked at Grace seriously. "I was hoping that... you'd be able to come with me."**

**Then the room was silent, Grace stopped whatever she was doing and Fujima waited for an answer patiently.**

**"If you're not doing anything that is." Fujima added on quickly when he got no reply from Grace.**

**After another moment of silence, Grace slowly nodded her head and let her hands drop from his wardrobe. Then she turned around and faced him calmly. "Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything anyways."**

**Fujima smiled and leaned back on his chair, she's so calm about this. "Great. We'll leave after work on Friday, and we'll take the last train back on that night, so we won't have to sleep over at anyone's house."**

**"Okay." Grace nodded and rubbed her hands together. Then she turned her head towards the door. "I'm going to go out and let you change so we can start, is that okay?"**

**Fujima nodded and stood up. Grace walked past him calmly and opened the door to step out. She closed the door behind her gently and just stayed there and starred at the empty hallway. Then, slowly, a smile appeared on her face. And her smile widened as she thought back to the conversation just now.**

**He asked her out!**

**Feeling as volatile as ever, she touched a hand to her cheek. Oh yeah, she's definitely blushing. She just hopes that he didn't notice. Humming a nameless tone, she almost skipped down the hallway with a wide smile on her face.**

**This is definitely her lucky day!**

**

* * *

Bank**

**"Miss Leo, your boyfriend is here to see you." The security guard stepped into her office and informed her.**

**Samera looked up from packing up her files and blinked at the security guard, she has a boyfriend? Then she saw a familiar face behind the security guard and she smirked to herself, but presented a sweet smile to the guard. "Yes, thanks."**

**The security guard nodded towards her and stepped outside. Kiyota stepped aside and let him pass then looked back into the office at Samera busy packing up. She's always so indifferent towards him, but so sweet to everyone else.**

**"Why did you tell him that you're my boyfriend?" Samera asked when she picked up her bag and walked across the desk towards him.**

**Kiyota leaned against the door and looked at her. "I thought I am your boyfriend."**

**"When did I agree to go out with you?" Samera asked when she stopped in front of him and glared up at him.**

**"When you went to the beach side and it was pouring outside." Kiyota smiled slyly at her and enjoyed the look of discomfort on her face.**

**Samera coughed awkwardly and looked away. She knew she shouldn't have gone that day, but the feeling that was within her when she saw his soaked form that day. It's not something that she can explain easily. However, that still doesn't give him the right to claim that they're going out. "I was worried that you might get sick waiting for me! And that's the only reason why I went!" She defended herself weakly.**

**"Oh yes, of course." He rolled his eyes and pushed away from the door. "Then can you worry about my health again and come to dinner with me?"**

**"Dinner?" Samera's eyes snapped back onto Kiyota's face and saw him nod his head. She shook her head immediately and closed her eyes to signal finale. "No can do! I have to go home, or else Christina is going to have dinner alone with Kita tonight."**

**"Why are you going home then?" Kiyota asked her strangely. If Christina and Kita are going to keep each other company, then why worry about them?**

**"Are you crazy?" Samera's eyes opened and her grayish red eyes glared at Kiyota again. She swears she's never glared at anyone this much in her entire life time. "Kita is going to drive Christina crazy and she's going to strangle Kita!"**

**Kiyota raised an eyebrow at that and recalled his memories of Christina. "Somehow... I can't picture Christina doing that." She's always been polite and sweet whenever she talked to everyone around her. "And besides, Maki is living with them, so they'd be fine!"**

**Oh yeah. Maki.**

**Samera blinked and backed down a bit. That's right, Maki is living with them, and Kita will not go against two people that she knows she can't possibly ever take on. Maybe she should go to dinner with him then, but... that'll only strengthen the fact that they're 'supposedly' going out. Kiyota looked at her and saw the hesitation on her face. Not missing this chance, he took over her bag and grabbed her hand. "Exactly! Let's go, I already made reservations."**

**Samera felt herself being dragged along and immediately wanted to protest, but then again... one night couldn't possibly hurt.**

**

* * *

Casino**

**"Thank you for your hard work." Kita stood at the dressing room door and waved good-bye to the last performer as he left the building. Jennifer walked out of the room and looked back at Kita. **

**"You want a ride?"**

**"No, it's okay. I need to clean up a few things anyways." Kita refused with a smile.**

**"Do you want me to stay with you?" Jennifer took a glance at the room behind Kita.**

**"No, don't make your boyfriend wait. Go ahead, I'll be done soon." **

**Jennifer smiled and waved good-bye to her before turning and walked out of the building as well. Kita sighed and turned around, it's a good thing that the performers this time are very tidy, so she only has to put away a couple of things. She bent down and picked up a few articles of clothing and proceeded to hang them up, that's when she heard footsteps coming her way.**

**"What? Did you forget something Jennifer?"**

**"I forgot to tell you that we're going out for dinner tonight." A male voice rang out instead of Jennifer's.**

**Kita whirled around to see Maki smiling at her; she felt her face flush almost immediately. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm taking you for dinner tonight."**

**"I can't." She refused automatically.**

**"Why? Samera and Christina are both home tonight." Maki pointed out evenly. After living with them for a couple of days, he has figured out these girls' daily plan. Every night, at least two of them will have classes. The others make sure that no one is home alone so that they won't feel ditched or lonely. And since tonight Grace and Catherine have classes, so Christina, Kita, and Samera are stuck home. And since Christina and Samera will keep each other company, then there's no harm for them to go out.**

**"You're right." Kita said slowly and nodded her head while blinking. True, Samera and Christina are both home tonight. And since Samera's home, maybe that Kiyota will even join them as well.**

**"Exactly, so let's go then." **

**"I have to finish cleaning this place first." Kita said and waved an article of clothing in her hand for emphasis.**

**"Four hands are better than two." Maki smiled and rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the broom beside the door.**

**Kita looked at him as he picked up things here and there while sweeping, her heart thumped in her chest. She never knew he'd be good at house work as well, suddenly, it seems like he's perfect and there's no flaw within him.**

**"What are you starring at?" His voice softened as he stood in front of her and called her back. She blinked and looked at him quickly, an embarrassed smile on her face. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek softly. "Were you starring at me?" His voice low and soft, almost like a whisper.**

**Kita blushed and turned around abruptly. "Of course not! Hurry up and sweep so we can get to dinner, I'm hungry!"**

**Maki chuckled and soon she heard him sweeping the floor again.**

**

* * *

Night**

**Christina leaned onto the frame of the kitchen door way lazily and looked at the living room and straight through it at the front door. The living room is illuminated by a chandelier, something they all agreed on... surprisingly. **

**Tonight, no one is home.**

**She looked at the front door without blinking; no one is in this house. Glancing at the dark staircase and the dark second floor, she dropped her eyes and looked down on the ground again. Catherine and Grace are at their classes, which end late into the night. Samera and Kita are not home when they're supposed to be. A small smile curled up on her lips, they're probably out with their boyfriends.**

**As much as they might try to deny it, sometimes just going out with the one that you 'secretly' like is not so bad after all.**

**Sighing, she pushed herself away from the door frame and put a hand up to the light switch for the living room. Not blinking, she slowly killed the source of light that illuminated the living room. And then everything was pitch black... except for the dining area behind her. Looking ahead of her, she sees darkness, looking on either sides of her, she still sees darkness.**

**Turning around, she was greeted by light and warmth. Walking over to the food that she had prepared, she cleared away the two extra plates that she thought would be used tonight. Then she sat down by herself and picked up the fork by herself. Pausing in her actions, she looked down at her plate, suddenly feeling an enormous, overwhelming of darkness around her.**

**Sighing, she dropped her fork and picked up her glass of drink instead. Downing the entire glass, she put the glass back onto the table and set it down softly. She then just sat there and breathed in and out, the house is so quiet...**

**Looking beside her, she saw the phone. Hesitating for a moment, she reached for the phone. She knows that at least he'll come to her when she needs him. Picking up the phone, she dialed a familiar number and waited.**

**"Hello?"**

**It was the voice of a woman, of a woman that has been woken from the most pleasurable dream. **

**"Hello?"**

**The woman's voice came through again.**

**"Who is it?" **

**His voice reached Christina's ears as well; she glanced down but said nothing.**

**"Hello?" This time his voice rang through clearly. Christina did not know what to say.**

**"Darling." The woman's voice called out again, this time in a more seductive manner. "Forget about the phone, it's probably some prank. More importantly, come here so we can 'tango' again."**

**Then he chuckled, the deep chuckle that she has always heard and liked. And then the phone line was cut, and only the beeping sound through the phone filled her ears. Slowly, her hand dropped down, taking the phone with it. She starred at the food in silence before picking up her fork and put something in her mouth, her teeth began chewing mechanically as she starred at an unknown point.**

**She never knew the night could be this lonely...**

**TBC... **

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of the characters, this is purely fiction, so please do not sue me.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 7**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thinking**

**Catherine parked her car and pulled out her keys, the corner of her eyes glancing upwards. In front of her, she sees a laughing Ayako and a tired Rukawa. Catherine paused in her car and looked on with mixed emotions in her eyes.**

**She sees the two of them walking towards the gym casually. His hand is holding onto his duffle bag and a more feminine bag. It must be Ayako's. It's evident that Ayako just dragged Rukawa out of bed, and with his sleeping habits, she needs to be worshipped.**

**Then out of nowhere, Ayako yelped and titled to her left. Apparently, she stepped on a rock and was unable to balance herself. Rukawa's empty left hand shot out and grabbed onto her waist, pulling her back. Then, he said something to her and caused her to turn and swat his arm.**

**Catherine took in a deep breath and turned her head away. Opening her car door, she stepped out and slammed the door shut. Why was that entire ordeal so blinding? It's not as if she's the kind of person that wouldn't allow him to help another female. It's just that... the scene itself felt so natural to her. **

**She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, wanting to clear that picture from her mind once and for all... or at least for now.**

**"Catherine?"**

**She turned and saw Ayako smiling at her, unconsciously, she smiled back. Then she noticed the hand around her waist, his arm is still there. Looking back at her face, the smile is still bright on her face. How can anyone hate a girl like her?**

**"Morning you two."**

**Ayako waved for her to come over and she has already started limping towards her. Rukawa's grip tightened just a bit and he looked down at her. "Your foot."**

**"It's fine." Ayako waved her hand casually and his hand let go.**

**"Are you all right?" Catherine quickened her pace so Ayako wouldn't have to limp anymore.**

**"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Then she dropped her smile and turned around to face Rukawa. "What are you still doing here? Go change!" The order was given; Rukawa looked towards Catherine before turning to walk towards the gym. Ayako looked after him, and after he entered the gym, she spun around to face her again.**

**"Here!" Ayako put something metallic in her hand.**

**"What is this for?" Catherine looked down at the key in her hand.**

**"It's Rukawa's house key." Catherine looked up at her shocked. "You know that kid! In his world, there's only basketball and sleeping. Anything else doesn't relate to him at all!"**

**"Then why are you giving this to me?"**

**"Two reasons!" Ayako held up two fingers at her. "One, Ryota and I are going back to Kanagawa for some business, so he needs someone to be his maid slash mother for a while." **

**"Who's Ryota?" Catherine asked curiously.**

**"My husband." Again, Catherine looked at her shocked. "Anyways, the most important reason is that you're his girlfriend. You should take care of him, and relieve me of my duties." **

**"Duties?" Catherine's mind is definitely not spinning fast enough in the morning to keep up with Ayako.**

**"Yes, I've been doing that since I can remember. Anyways, just take care of him. I got to go have my ankle on ice, I'll see you later." With another wave, Ayako had already turned and is already walking... limping towards the gym.**

**Catherine looked after her stunned. Then, her gaze slowly traveled back to the key in her hand and a smile appeared on her face. Though, just as quickly, the smile disappeared.**

**Where the hell does he live?**

**

* * *

Casino**

**"Morning everyone, how's... What are you doing here?" Kita's voice edged upwards involuntarily. **

**Everyone around her paused and looked at her strangely. She smiled nervously while sending glares towards Maki, whom is sitting at the front row comfortably.**

**"I'm just here to inspect on the play's goings, Director Shay." Maki said politely, his smile is genuine. However, Kita could tell from the gleam in his eyes that he's enjoying teasing her.**

**"That's nice, you just sit there and enjoy!" She said that sentence through gritted teeth and turned to the stage hastily.**

**What the hell is he doing here? She thought she has told him to never come down here unless no one is around, or if there's an emergency. Just great! Now, how is she supposed to act around him? Looking around this entire place, no one knows that they're living together. No! Wait! That didn't come out right! They're not living together in that sense, they're not living together, living together, they're just... living together.**

**Kita's shoulder slumped as she had this inner battle of words with her mind. Either way is still wrong. What is wrong with this world?**

**"You all right?" Jennifer asked as she walked towards Kita directly from the stage.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kita put on a smile immediately.**

**"It's just that you seem really jumpy and nervous." Jennifer lowered her voice and looked at her friend with concern.**

**"I'm a bit... nervous. After all, the boss is here inspecting." Kita admitted truthfully, it really is part of the reason. She's someone that can't stand having another person standing behind her and looking at her while she's doing something. She remembers when they were still in high school, and Christina came over to help her with Chemistry. She was saying 'Na', but wrote down 'Al' instead. After that day, Christina has not stopped bugging her about that.**

**"It's normal, just relax." Jennifer smiled and patted her shoulder. Then, she leaned in a bit and spoke to Kita seriously. "Though, Mr. Maki has been starring at your back ever since you walked in."**

**Kita's body tensed up at her sentence and she looked at Jennifer with questioning eyes. Jennifer nodded and glanced towards Maki, whom is still looking at Kita's back with a slight smile on his face and clear amusement in his eyes. Kita took in a deep breath and forgot how to breathe for a second. Then she slowly exhaled and turned her head around mechanically, and instantly, her eyes made contact with his and she turned her head back to Jennifer quickly. **

**"He's coming towards us!" Jennifer hissed and turned her body side-ways, trying to act casual.**

**Kita's body got even more rigid, she did not even know if she's actually breathing at all. This all ended with Maki placed his hand on her shoulder casually. "I'm going upstairs, keep up the good work." He spoke softly, only Kita and Jennifer heard this. **

**Both of them smiled and nodded their heads, and then Maki smiled as well and leaned down towards Kita even more. "I didn't know it was your turn to do the laundry this week." He whispered.**

**Kita's eyes widened and she turned to him questioningly. His smile deepened as she felt him pull something off of her back, and put it in her pocket. With that, he nodded towards Jennifer and headed straight for the elevator.**

**Jennifer then sighed dreamily and placed her hands on her cheeks. "I swear I thought my face was going to burn off! He's so freaking hot!" **

**Kita smiled nervously and dug her hand into her pocket to find that something he pulled off her back. Looking at it, it's a piece of paper. She flipped it around and saw the message on there. **

**Kita, a reminder, you're doing the laundry this week.**

**Her eyes widened and she narrowed her eyes after a moment of realization. She knew something was wrong when Christina hugged her extra long this morning.**

**

* * *

Modeling Agency**

**Grace hummed an unknown tune as she walked into her work place. Looking ahead of her, she sees Fujima standing and talking with some guy that's taller than him. He has black hair and has a smile on his face, giving people a very quiet yet polite feeling. **

**Who is he?**

**Frowning a bit, Grace walked closer towards them. Fujima turned to her and smiled at her. The guy followed his action and nodded his head at her politely. Grace smiled and stopped a couple of feet away from them and waved.**

**"Grace, this is Jin Soichiro. He's the assistant photographer for today, the one that John talked about." Fujima introduced him simply and Jin extended a hand towards her. **

**"Nice to meet you, Fujima has been telling me about you." Jin said with a smile.**

**"My pleasure, I hope he told you good things." Grace laughed shortly.**

**Fujima rolled his eyes and pushed away from the wall that he was leaning on and looked at them both. "I'll go change so we can get started." With that, he turned and walked away. He has one hand in his pocket, the other one unbuttoning his shirt.**

**Grace and Jin then glanced at each other and smiled, still not knowing what to say. "I can't believe Fujima would choose this line of career. I always thought that he was going to continue on with basketball." Jin said thoughtfully.**

**"You know about his basketball days?" Grace asked, totally surprised.**

**"Of course. I used to play against him all the time when we were in high school." Jin commented and turned towards where Fujima left and looked on. "He was one of the best players ever; he can even compete with my captain, Maki."**

**"Wait. Maki? Maki Shinichi?" Grace stopped him again.**

**Jin looked back at her and nodded. "You know him?"**

**"Yeah." Grace nodded her head, considering if she should tell him that Maki's living with them now. **

**"Maki and Fujima used to be rivals in high school, both of them played point guard and both were brilliant players. We thought aside from Miyagi, no one would be able to challenge them. Then there came Sendoh."**

**Sendoh too? Grace blinked and blinked. Okay, this is something new.**

**"Sendoh going against Maki was the match to watch for. It's too bad we never got to see Sendoh playing against Fujima, though I heard they did play together in a friendly game against Shohoku." Jin smiled and looked down. "I heard that their compatibility was very strong, I wonder if Fujima ever played with Sendoh after that."**

**"We never did." **

**Grace and Jin looked to their right to see Fujima walking towards them; he wears a calm expression when speaking about this. He walks closer to the two of them and looked at Grace then looked at Jin. "We never got the chance. The next year, we were beat by Shohoku again; Ryonan and Shoyo never met face to face."**

**Jin looked at him and then smiled. He leaned back onto the wall fully and looked up at the ceiling wistfully. "I miss those times. I remember Maki used to get really excited before a game against you. He really considered you to be his greatest rival, before Sendoh came along. I wish we could go back to those days."**

**The three of them was silent. Grace looked at them, not knowing what to say. She was never part of that section of their life; she has no idea what they're talking about. However, it would seem that most the guys she knows played basketball before. And they all knew each other one way or another.**

**"Then let's go back to that time." Fujima said quietly. The other two spun their necks around to face him surprised.**

**"What... do you mean?" Jin asked carefully, the smile gone from his face.**

**"Let's call up a few of them and have a basketball game tomorrow night." Fujima suggested with a smile. "You, me, and we'll need 4 more people. Then we can have a 3 on 3." Fujima pointed at Jin and then himself, he then shoved his hands into his pocket again and tilted his head. "What do you say?"**

**"Where would we find 4 more people?" Jin asked with a frown and put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Especially on such short notice."**

**"Leave that to me." Grace snapped her fingers and smiled widely. "I'm sure I'll be able to bring 4 more people to you, trust me!" She practically bounced in happiness.**

**Jin looked at her carefully with an interested smile, she can be pretty... crazy when she is hyper. Fujima looked at Grace and his smile deepened. It's so rare to find a girl that's so herself these days.**

**

* * *

Basketball Court**

**Christina stepped out of the car and smiled at Sendoh as he held the car door open for her. She turned towards the small court and towards the bench beside it to see the girls setting up while the guys are already doing their warm-ups.**

**"You two are late!" Catherine's voice rang out as she placed her hands on her hips and she glared at the both of them.**

**Christina smiled, wanting to say something before Sendoh sniffed and looked at Catherine with huge puppy eyes. "Is Cathy mad at us?" He then blinked and pouted.**

**"Asshole! Don't call me Cathy!" Catherine shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear.**

**"Yo! Sendoh! You're late!" Kiyota yelled first, jumping up and down from the court further into the park.**

**Sendoh glanced at him and turned to Christina as she held up his duffle bag. He smiled and took it with a huff, then jogged towards the group of guys. Christina walked towards the girls and set a few more things onto the table. She looks around at the court where everyone's busy doing warm-up.**

**The three former Kainan players were automatically in a team. Maki is just doing a few warm-up exercises calmly, while Jin is practicing his three pointers, his shots are still graceful and elegant. Kiyota on the other hand is jumping on the same spot, probably wanting to dunk a few baskets this time.**

**On the other side, Fujima is calmly talking to the two other players. He's probably talking about the game strategy or something, as he is most comfortable with being a couch. Sendoh is listening while drinking his bottle of water and occasionally glancing at the girls. Rukawa has his head tilted downwards and is fixing the black arm-band near his elbow.**

**Christina let her gaze run wild, she has never seen them this relaxed before. This is probably what it was like in high school for them, everyone getting along with everyone, like a big picture. She then looked at Kita, whom is just sitting a couple of inches from her. She appears to be dazed and zoned out. Christian pulled at her hair and stood next to her.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Christina asked and looked down at her.**

**Kita looked up and returned her gaze to the guys again. "Nothing. I just... never knew Maki could play basketball." She said thoughtfully. Then she hugged herself and leaned onto Christina's legs for support. "I wonder how many more things I don't know about him."**

**Christina didn't say anything, sometimes, finding out facts about the one you like can be a pleasure as well. Then a whistle blew and Catherine stood at the side lines with a goofy smile. "I'm going to be the referee, so play nice!" She then smiled and held out the ball. "Get ready guys."**

**With a flick of her hand, the ball went up in the air and the game started. Sendoh and Jin jumped up at the same time. Being the tallest on both teams, they obviously are the ones to start for the jump ball. Maybe being 1cm taller is more advantageous as Sendoh brushed the ball back to his team and Rukawa caught it. Immediately, Kiyota covered him sharply.**

**And with the gentle dribbling of the ball, the usual shouts here and there, the game was underway. Perhaps, this is more than just a game to them; it also serves as some kind of link that reawakes many feelings that were long forgotten. Maki passed the ball outside to Jin and he scored a perfect three pointer. **

**Fujima grabbed the ball and passed it onto Sendoh, whom calmly carried the ball into the other court and was blocked by Jin. They looked at each other and smiled. Never had they covered each other before. The one time they played against each other, Maki took care of Sendoh. Jin lowered his body a bit more, wanting to see for himself just how good Sendoh is, even if he hasn't played basketball in a long time.**

**Sendoh suddenly raised up the ball, going for a three pointer. Jin's eyebrows rose up and he extended his body upwards as well and realized that it was a fake. As soon as he lowered his body again, Sendoh was already past him with a low dribble. Jin turned around, wanting to block the ball. Sendoh had already released it high in the air. Jin tilted up his neck and frowned a bit. "Sendoh, no one is going to catch that."**

**Sendoh just smiled, his hands still in the air, in the position where he last released the ball. Then Rukawa jumped up, getting around Kiyota's defense and grabbed the ball then performed a powerful slam dunk perfectly. Sendoh's smile deepened as he let his arms drop and looked at Rukawa as he walked past him. "Nice one."**

**Rukawa said nothing and just walked by; Sendoh smiled awkwardly and scratched his head. "That's so cold."**

**"Sendoh! Defense!" Fujima called out, and Sendoh jogged back towards them lazily, knowing that he'll still catch up.**

**And the game continued on like so, counter and defense, then counters again and defenses again. The players have tried out some new moves here and there, some succeeding, some failing. Rukawa and Kiyota has just a little more edge in the breathing department as their daily routine allows them to breath a bit more easier in times like this.**

**And the day went on and the game continued on, the girls sat and watched, sometimes cheering them on. Sometimes laughing when Maki would hit Kiyota on the head once again for something he's done or said. It's as if time never went by at all, it's as if they're still in high school. Then the game ended and everyone walked in, laughing and talking, chattering grew amongst all of them, especially when they sat down for food.**

**"Kiyota, I can't believe the National Japanese Team would want you." Maki commented as he received a glass of water from Kita, whom is just sitting down beside him.**

**Kiyota froze on the spot and looked at him rigidly, then his eyes widened in shock. "Ma... Maki!" He objected, earning a laugh from everyone. **

**Samera looked at him and gathered something onto an empty plate. "I think he's right. You were the worst out there."**

**"What?" Kiyota turned to his girlfriend with dinner plate eyes.**

**"Don't stare at me, eat up already!" Samera shoved the plate of food in front of him and went back to her own plate.**

**"Though, why did you stop playing basketball Sendoh?" Catherine asked and everyone looked at him.**

**Sendoh looked up with a mouthful of food and his cup raised half way to his lips. Then he blinked and tried a smile. Just then, Christina's cell phone rang and she muttered an apology before picking up and turning her head side ways to talk. In the midst of her conversation, she heard Sendoh give some kind of answer to them. Then she felt all their attention focused on her as she cursed lightly and ended the phone call.**

**"What was that?" Sendoh asked and looked at her intently.**

**Christina looked at him then looked at everyone else before frowning and squeezing her cell phone. "That was our new partner; he wants to sign the contract tonight. He has already made reservations at a restaurant." **

**"What?" The girls all yelled out unsatisfied.**

**Christina bit down onto her bottom lip and looked down, knowing that this is a big disappointment. Sendoh sighed and scratched his head again, then he gulped down the rest of his drink and stood up, pulling Christina with him. "Sorry guys, we have to go."**

**"What? But why do you need her to go with you as well?" Grace pointed out immediately.**

**Sendoh gave her his famous smile and has already started walking backwards. "Because I need her with me, and she likes me more."**

**The others waved after them as they made their way down the small hill towards where his car is parked. Samera sighed and supported her head up with her hand. "Why do they have to leave?"**

**"Business men are very unpredictable." Maki commented and put something into his mouth.**

**"Sendoh has changed." Jin commented and looked after them as well. "He wasn't the type of person that would just go because of a call or something." **

**"Not unless it's a girl." Rukawa commented coldly and just ate his food, his eyelids are already half way to the closing point.**

**"It's too bad, I really thought we'd be able to hear you guys catch up on the old days." Kita commented with a pout and jabbed at her food mindlessly.**

**"What do you want to know? I'll tell you! You want to know dirty secrets about Maki, right? I'll tell you!" Kiyota perked up immediately and an evil grin played at his lips.**

**"Really?" Kita's eyes lit up as well.**

**"No." Maki answered and raised a piece of pizza up to her lips for her to eat. Kita immediately took a bite and chewed on it.**

**"Did you know that Sakuragi used to call Maki the middle aged man in high school?" Kiyota continued on without bothering with Maki's response and the only thing he got was another whack on the head.**

**

* * *

Sendoh's House**

**Pinning her hands down, he finally managed to get Christina's glasses off. He sighed and put the glasses on the night stand beside the bed and looked at her again. Who knew that the owner of that hotel would be so into drinking? Christina herself took much of the burden so that he can drive and have a clear mind. In the end, the secretary of the other owner was drunk and Christina's drunk as well. And the only two people conscious are the two owners.**

**And it was a hell of a time trying to get her from one place to another. He never knew that she would behave like this when she's drunk, if he knew he would have never let her drink that much. Freeing her from her jacket, he yelped and caught her before she rolled off his bed. Then he flipped her onto her back again and she giggled at nothing.**

**He raised an eyebrow and got rid of his tie that has been choking him for the entire night and pulled her up towards him. Wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her steady, he grabbed the glass of water he prepared and held it up to her lips. "Come on, open up your mouth, and drink something."**

**Christina's eyes barely cracked open and she flung out her hand carelessly, totally knocking the glass out of his hand. It's a good thing that he reacted fast enough and grabbed onto it before it shattered on the floor. On the other hand, Christina slumped towards him with yet another giggle. He put the glass down and tried to pry her off of him. **

**He often wanted her to be more initiative, but not under this circumstance. Then everything changed when he felt her nibbling at his neck, his actions froze and he turned his head sideways to look at her seriously.**

**"Christina, do you know who I am?" He asked in a serious tone.**

**Christina cracked open an eye and looked at him then smiled. "Akira." Then she went back to his neck again.**

**He rolled his eyes and took a hold of her shoulders; she probably has some kind of neck fetish. "Good, you know who I am. Then you better not regret this." Then he pressed her away from him roughly, causing her head to spin.**

**Before she has the chance to react to anything, he pushed her down onto the bed and soon his lips followed and found hers.**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading and please R&R...**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of the characters, this is purely fiction, so please do not sue me.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 8**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thinking**

**Opening the door slowly, Catherine peeked into the house. Ayako's right, he does need someone to take care of him. Walking in carefully, she closed the door behind her. Looking down, she sees numerous numbers of shoes carelessly thrown around. Then, looking ahead she sees the half-cleaned living room and family room. Putting down her bag, she walked into the house. Looking up the staircase she sees nothing. The entire house is quiet.**

**Ghostly quiet.**

**He's probably still asleep.**

**Looking into the kitchen, it's surprisingly clean, but then again, he rarely eats at home, so it should be fairly clean. Then, turning her body she went upstairs and looked around the place. Her ears picked up a low buzzing sound that painted a frown over her face.**

**Moving her body within the sound's direction, she was stopped by a closed door. Putting her left hand on the door and her right hand on the doorknob, she slowly twisted and pushed the door open.**

**She's not surprised. **

**He doesn't seem like the type to lock his bedroom door.**

**Walking in, she saw him sprawled out on the bed with a remote control beside him on the bed. Turning her body, she noticed a television still on going. This must be the buzzing sound.**

**The channel is specially ordered as it plays basketball all day long. Catherine's eyebrows rose up unconsciously. Ayako's right, there's only basketball and sleep in his world. Turning off the TV, the room's silent again. Walking to him quietly, she leaned down and looked at his sleeping face.**

**This is the first time she's been this close to him, but yet again his eyes are not on her. **

**"When will you open your eyes and look at me?" Catherine whispered.**

**Then with a sigh, she stood up and grabbed the blanket that only covered his legs. Pulling it up, she settled it over his body and tucked it in gently. She took the remote control away from beside his head and placed it on his night stand instead. She walked away from the bed and looked around the room while taking off her jacket.**

**Now, where should she start cleaning?**

**

* * *

Girls' House**

**Christina walked into their house with her eye lids half closed. It's a good thing that she knows this house like the back of her hand, so she can avoid hard surfaces. Trying to stifle a yawn and taking off her shoes at the same time, she hopped a bit and let both of her feet down. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she forced herself to stay awake for this short trip up the stairs to her room. Placing one foot on the bottom step, and an arm on the railing, a voice stopped her.**

**"Yo, Chris, you're back?"**

**The only person in the house that'd call her that is Samera. Christina turned her body to see Samera looking at her.**

**"Yeah." Christina said carelessly. All she wants right now is sleep.**

**"Um... Chris, this is Liloa." Samera turned her body a bit and let Christina see behind her.**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm Liloa Katranity." A girl stood up and bowed towards her.**

**Christina looked at her and remembered the one other time meeting her. She then turned towards Samera and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. Samera looked back at Christina and smiled. "Liloa needs a job, and..."**

**"I'll pick up her up at 8 tomorrow." Christina said curtly and walked up the stairs. Good thing that her room is the first one up the stairs. Closing the door behind her, she turned to her right to enter the bathroom first. Facing the mirror, she took off her jacket and shirt; red spots appeared in front of her almost immediately.**

**Running her finger over one, she felt nothing. However, what did she feel last night? Tilting up her neck slightly, she found more present. Then she dropped her hand and finger-combed her hair. It doesn't matter now, the only thing she wants to do is sleep.**

**

* * *

Downstairs**

**"Wow, she's so easy to talk to." Liloa commented as she sat down again. "And you even prepared me for begging and crying."**

**"You're lucky that she needs sleep!" Samera declared and rolled her eyes. "You should thank her sleeping habits!"**

**"Huh? Sleeping habits?" Liloa titled her head.**

**"Forget it." Samera shook her head, knowing that she'll never understand nor believe it. "Anyways, if you do get in, watch out for Sendoh, he's..."**

**"So hot!" Liloa exclaimed happily and clapped her hands together.**

**"What?" Samera yelled out. She should have known something was wrong when Liloa asked for this seemingly innocent job offer. "Liloa, no! You can't!"**

**"Why not? He has a girlfriend?"**

**"More like trillions of girlfriends. Liloa, he changes girlfriends like that!" Samera snapped her fingers.**

**"It's okay; we can start slowly and progress to marriage." Liloa then sighed happily with a dreamy look in her eyes. "And besides, he's so nice to his co-workers. Remember that time when he picked up Christina?"**

**Samera made a sound to agree with her, Sendoh is nice. Then her eyes looked upwards at the ceiling. But... Christina's different. True, they're co-workers, but they're also friends... and maybe even more. How can Liloa compare to her?**

**

* * *

Later**

**"What am I supposed to do?" Samera heaved another sigh as she placed a chair onto the boat.**

**"Let her be, she'll know how Sendoh is within no time." Kiyota replied while loading another box onto the boat and dusted his hands off. "And besides, isn't Sendoh going out with Christina?"**

**"We think so, but... neither of them said anything specific or official." Samera tapped her chin thoughtfully.**

**"Trust me, they are! He called Rukawa today and blabbed on forever, and then Rukawa hanged up on him. However, Sendoh called again and again, in the end Rukawa had to take the battery out of his cell phone." Kiyota recalled today with a roll of his eyes. **

**"Then that's going to be even worse for Liloa!" Samera stomped her foot and looked away.**

**"Why are you so concerned about them? Worry about us instead. Now get onto the boat." Kiyota ordered and held out a hand for her to balance herself.**

**"I don't need your help!" Samera said angrily and proceeded to step in. **

**She put a foot into the boat angrily and without waiting a second more, she wanted to put the second one in. The boat waved under her foot and she yelped and proceeded to fall backwards. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that she won't crack her head open. Though, that fall didn't come at all.**

**"Oh yeah, don't need help, huh?" Kiyota grabbed her waist and steadied her quickly so she won't kill her head.**

**"Oh whatever!" Samera snapped, but accepted his help anyways. **

**"Yeah, yeah, of course." Kiyota rolled his eyes and watched her sit down. Seriously, she's so stubborn!**

**

* * *

Basketball Agency**

**"Wow, this is such a nice building!" Liloa walked down the hallway in awe. This is awesome, not only does she work alongside a hot boss, but the building is a sight as well. Liloa then glanced at Christina, whom is leading the way, she's also very sweet and helpful. This is going to be the best job of her life... if she gets hired.**

**Christina stopped in front of a door and knocked twice before opening the door. Liloa's heart jumped up to her throat. This is it! She then reminded herself again that she doesn't mind being his one in a million girlfriends.**

**"President, this is Miss Katranity." Christina said in a formal tone.**

**Sendoh looked up at his present girlfriend and smiled. She has told him very firmly that she doesn't want anyone at work to know. Without a choice, he agreed. And now, look at her, such a good actress.**

**"Nice to meet you, my name is Liloa Katranity." She bowed deeply, hiding a blush.**

**"You want to work as my secretary?"**

**Liloa looked up at him and her blush deepened. She never thought that he'd be this straight forward. "Yes... if you allow it."**

**Sendoh propped his chin up with his hand and looked at her. He doesn't need a new secretary, everything is running smoothly. However, if she's here, then that means Christina's workload will be less, so she'd have more time to spend with him. This new secretary really is a good idea. So, a smile lit up his face as he looked at the new girl. "Sure, just tell Christina to give you some of her work load."**

**Liloa clapped her hands together and bowed again. "Thank you so much!"**

**"Though, I need to warn you that we have an unbelievable amount of work being processed every day. And since you're new..."**

**"Don't worry boss, I'll learn everything I need to know in a week!" She said confidently.**

**Sendoh blinked and blinked, and then his famous 45 degree smile appeared. "I'm not worried, I'm sure a beautiful lady like you is very smart as well."**

**Liloa thought that her heart had stopped beating at that moment, she got a compliment from him! Sendoh then waved his hands around casually, meaning to dismiss her. Though, Liloa seems to be in a daze to notice this. Without a choice, he turned to Christina for help.**

**"Liloa, I'll show you your desk." Christina opened the door for her and waited.**

**Sendoh's eyes widened and he blinked incredously. What is this? She didn't understand his look? He means for Liloa to leave and for her to stay. When the door closed, he sighed heavily and dropped his head on the table tiredly.**

**

* * *

Afternoon**

**"You don't need a ride?" Christina asked as she sees Liloa walking towards the door.**

**"It's not that! I can't ask you for a ride every single day, so I'm going to hunt for suitable buses now." Liloa said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."**

**Christina looked after her, watching as the door swung open and then close behind her. She torn her eyes away from the door and looked back towards Sendoh's closed door. Without waiting a minute longer, she pushed herself out of her seat and went to his door.**

**She didn't knock this time.**

**"Finally! I thought you forgot all about little old me in here." Sendoh whined half-heartedly and batted his eyelashes at her.**

**Christina looked at him calmly and closed the door behind her; no one should see this pitiful expression on their boss's face. Sendoh's exterior is nothing like that of a boss that's in charge of so many's wages and careers. She blinked and looked down at the ground, a dying question on her tongue. She's silent and deep in thought, thus when a pair of leather shoes entered her view, she drew in a breath of surprise and looked up.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Sendoh asked with concern, she has never been like this before.**

**Christina looked up at him and then looked away. "Akira, how long will your interest in me last?"**

**"What?" Confusion filled his voice.**

**"Your usual interest in a girlfriend lasts a month. Seeing I was your friend to start with..."**

**"You were never my friend." Christina turned back to him surprised. "I never looked at you as a friend. From the day you came for the interview to yesterday, every single day, I've been thinking of ways to have you go out with me. You were either too dense to figure it out, or you were really smart to dodge every thing. Then I started telling you I love you every single day, and you took that as a joke, and then..." Sendoh blabbed on and on.**

**"How long?" She cut in coldly and looked into his eyes.**

**Sendoh went quiet and looked back at her with a smile, slowly, he lost his smile. His expression changed and held a serious look in it. "I love you. And that is forever." She is still just looking up at him, not saying anything. Finally, Sendoh sighed heavily. "Why don't you trust me a little?" His voice sounded tiredly and pleading.**

**Christina felt as if something hit her hard, like a bullet to her brain, like a punch to her stomach. Her expression softened immediately and she looked away again. "Sorry." She murmured her apology and dropped her stance.**

**Sendoh smiled and shrugged good-naturedly. Then his hand reached out and brought her face back towards him again. He leaned down, wanting to at least enjoy some flesh time with her. She frowned slightly and pushed his hand away, stealing a glance towards the closed door. Sendoh pulled her hand down and gripped onto her chin, turning her back again. "No one's here anymore."**

**Then his lips imprinted themselves onto hers, and then all reason was lost. Christina let herself drown into his passionate kiss and his warm embrace, though her mind has never been as clear as now.**

**Nothing in this world is forever, especially not that emotion called love.**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of the characters, this is purely fiction, so please do not sue me.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 9**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thinking**

**They say that nothing that happened in high school is serious enough to change your life other than university applications and friends made at that time. Grace stepped into the gorgeously decorated banquet hall after Fujima and looked around. Everyone was dressed up, the banquet hall buzzed with all the chattering. **

**"You okay?"**

**Grace turned to Fujima and smiled, even though she thought she was ready to pass out any moment now. "I'm fine, I've just never been to such a... gathering before."**

**"Eh? Really?" Apparently Fujima thought this to be very strange. "But you work with John, he's known to be a very extravagant party animal." **

**"I know, but I've never accompanied him to any of his parties before." She smiled and shrugged. "Anyways, enough about that, do you know everyone that's here?"**

**Fujima glanced around and shook his head slowly. "No... I recognize some people from my grade, but that's about it."**

**"However, it seems like everyone knows who you are." Grace noted. "Everyone looking this way." This time she sounded alarmed.**

**"Anou..." A guy walked up to them while fidgeting his hands nervously. "Could you be... Fujima-senpai?" Fujima looked at him and nodded his head lightly. A delighted smile appeared on the other male's face immediately. "Fujima-senpai! It's so nice to meet you! I am the captain of the Shoyo basketball team right now, my name is Shinosuke Yuki." He then did a full 90 degrees bow.**

**"Ah, it's nice to meet you as well." Fujima patted the other man's shoulder awkwardly.**

**"I've looked up to you for so long, you're the reason why I came to Shoyo and joined the basketball team." Shinosuke Yuki continued on with much awe in his voice.**

**Grace snickered lightly as Fujima smiled even more awkwardly and looked at the scene with much interest. If Christina was here, she would have already declared that this scene is totally yaoi, and that Shinosuke Yuki would make a perfect uke for Fujima.**

**"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that." Despite everything, Fujima still replied politely and gave a short nod.**

**"Fujima." Thank goodness for other people interfering, Grace swore she read that on Fujima's face.**

**The group of 4 walked towards him, Shinosuke Yuki immediately made way for them and looked at them with awe on his face as well. Grace couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the kid, at least he's trying.**

**"Long time no see." Fujima gave his first real smile of the night to these guys. Without a doubt, these guys must have been his teammates from before. "This is Grace, she's my... " He paused and Grace looked at him curiously. "She's my date." She knew that apart of her was ready to bounce off walls when she heard him say that, but another part of her couldn't help but feel embarrassed, she's never been called a 'date' in her life ever. **

**She smiled and bowed to the much taller guys politely. "It's nice to meet you."**

**Her words were replied back to her politely, and she was smart enough to stay out of their conversation. First of all, she knew nothing about it, second of all, it was his chance to catch up after all. She stood beside Fujima and listened to him talk, when they shifted positions, she could feel their arms brushing by each other, and she involuntarily blushed yet again. **

**"You should talk, we haven't seen you in so long." One of the guys complained half-heartedly with a smile. **

**Fujima shook his head and glanced down. Grace silently wondered how long he's been away.**

**"I think... the last time we saw you was about a year ago, at the last reunion, right?" One of the guys, Nagano, inquired slowly.**

**"I think so!" The other three agreed and looked at Fujima, as if waiting for some sort of a reply.**

**Fujima chuckled and sighed funnily. "At least I'm here now, stop complaining." **

**"Oh yes, definitely, and you've finally learnt how to call someone your date."**

**Grace looked around and saw their teasing expression plus Fujima's semi-embarrassed look, she smiled. "Well... what can I say? I'm honored to hear that."**

**The group shared a heartfelt laugh, and when the laughter quieted down, it was as if time went backwards.**

**"It's as if we are in high school once again." Takano concluded with a thoughtful tone.**

**"Too bad Hanagata-senpai is not here." Shinosuke Yuki's one sentence brought a visible tension within the group.**

**Fujima dropped his smile and looked down, his shoved his hands in his pant pockets but didn't say anything. The other four held a somewhat nostalgic and remorseful look on their faces. Grace looked at the five men and pondered over that name. Hanagata...**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Casino **

**"I'm starving!" Kita complained yet again and slumped against the desk as if she had no bones.**

**"It's not my problem that you can't seem to get this part straight." Maki looked at her funnily.**

**"But I'm hungry! And I can't function with an empty stomach!" She asserted with a groan.**

**"Really?"**

**"Really!"**

**"..."**

**"I'm hungry!!!!!" She wailed and this time slumped back into her chair.**

**"... Is this how you present yourself to your boss?" Maki faked a stern face.**

**Kita peered at him for a moment and then shrugged with a defeated sigh. "Go ahead, fire me, but I really can't go on with an empty stomach."**

**Maki studied her for a moment before a smile appeared on his face. He put down the paper in his hands and leaned forward across the desk. "I won't fire you, but... I do have a way to stop your hunger."**

**"Really? How?" Her eyes brightened and she leaned towards him immediately.**

**Bingo.**

**"Like this." Without missing a beat, he reached out a hand and pulled her towards him even more. And without hesitation, he imprinted his lips on hers, swallowing any sounds of surprise that she might have made.**

**Kita's eyes widened and she forgot the basic functions of life. She could not believe what was happening, this is her first freaking kiss. So then why was she closing her eyes and giving in? It must be her hunger, she was reduced to doing crazy things because her stomach was empty. **

**When he pulled away, she still had her eyes closed, and a hue had already spread across her cheeks. He smiled and ran his thumb over her lightly reddened cheek. It was rare for her not to destroy such a moment and savoring it as well. Just as he was about to return to what they were doing seconds ago, a loud growl interrupted the moment.**

**Seconds later, Kita's eyes snapped open and she pinned a glare on Maki. "You liar! That did not stop my hunger at all!"**

**Maki's eyes widened in surprise for a split second before he put on a defeated smile. This girl...!**

**----------------------------------**

**Rukawa's House **

**"Anou... I don't really know what you like to eat, so I just made something." Catherine said nervously to a still sleepy Rukawa as he half stumbled downstairs. "I hope you're okay with pasta."**

**Rukawa didn't even look at her and just sat down at the table, the plate of pasta was steaming in front of his face.**

**"... Do... you not like pasta?" Catherine tried again. "I can cook something else, just tell me what you..."**

**Before she could even finish her sentence, he's already picked up the fork beside the plate and stabbed at the food to get them into his mouth. Catherine looked at him and bit her bottom lip, she really had no idea how to please him.**

**"Ah, do you want something to drink?" Catherine suddenly remembered. "Is water okay with you?"**

**Rukawa made no signs of agreeing or disagreeing, without a choice, Catherine turned and prepared a cup of water for him anyways. As soon as she placed it down on the table, he picked it up and took a gulp. However, to her, every single movement he made looked like a forced action.**

**Perhaps it was the nerves, or frustration of not getting an answer, she didn't even know where she gathered up her courage to speak. "If you don't like the food, you don't have to force yourself to eat it!" **

**Rukawa's actions paused and Catherine's heart started jumping at a irregular speed. Shit, did she just piss him off?**

**Instead of a come back insult she was expecting, Rukawa only glanced at her and then went back to the food again. However, in between his bites, she managed to catch his phrase: "If I didn't like it, I wouldn't be eating it in the first place."**

**Suddenly, her heart dropped back into its correct place and she smiled with much relief.**

**Perhaps Ayako was right, satisfying him wasn't so hard after all.**

**-----------------------------**

**Train **

**"I'm sorry they embarrassed you." Fujima apologized.**

**Grace shook her head and shrugged casually. "Nothing for it."**

**They were now seated on a train heading back towards Tokyo, the night had fallen long ago, the train was pretty much empty. Those that were on it were fast asleep already. They sat across from each other, both a little pink from the alcohol consumed.**

**"Things get out of control when it's a reunion and especially with alcohol." Fujima commented.**

**"I can understand." Grace nodded. "However, I've never had a reunion like this before. Ever since I can remember, the girls and I have been with each other. Even if there was reunion, it wouldn't be of any interest to us, after all, the only people we'd want to catch up with... is each other." She laughed shortly at this, Fujima chuckled as well.**

**The window beside them was cracked open slightly, the night breeze danced its way in and Grace shivered involuntarily at the cold wind. **

**"Ah, are you cold? Here." Fujima stood up and offered her his jacket immediately.**

**She looked at the jacket and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She took the jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, surrounding her with his scent. She suddenly felt shy all of a sudden. Glancing up at him, she realized that instead of sitting down, he reached up and closed the slightly cracked window and then sat down.**

**"There, you shouldn't be cold anymore." **

**Grace smiled and looked down.**

**The two of them remained silent, neither of them knew what to say. This reunion made Grace realize just how much she didn't know about Fujima. Compared to him, Grace was like an open book, there was nothing to hide about her.**

**"Hanagata." Fujima suddenly said.**

**"Eh?" Grace looked up at him. She remembered that name, it was only mentioned once at the reunion, yet it was able to draw so much tension.**

**"Hanagata was one of my teammates from before. I was both the captain and the coach of the team, when I was the coach, he was the leader of the team on the court. He was reliable, trust-worthy, a true friend, a good leader and also a good follower. We became friends when we entered high school and walked through 3 years together. He was an excellent basketball player." Grace looked at his profile as he was facing outwards. "I guess... no one can go around in this world without an enemy. It was after a later practice, and we were walking home together... I don't want to remember the details, but... both of us were roughed up pretty badly... those people, their hatred was directed at me... but Hanagata didn't utter a word when he protected me and got his leg broken in the process."**

**Grace's mouth opened in a silent gasp, she looked at him with a shocked expression.**

**"I guess it's evident when I say that because of that he could no longer play basketball anymore."**

**"You..."**

**"I was responsible for that incident. Because of me, he can't go on doing what he loved to do... where do I find the right to go on playing the sport that we both centered a good portion of our lives around?" Fujima was then silent, Grace didn't know what to say either, she didn't know how to break this carefully built space warp. After a while, Fujima turned towards her and smiled. "Don't tell anyone else, ne? I've never told anyone about that before." He added on with a wink.**

**Grace looked at him and sat back a bit. "Why? You didn't have to tell me."**

**Fujima looked at her for a long while, for a moment, she thought that he was going to give her his profile again. Instead, he kept his eyes on her. "Because... I want to open up to someone. I want to share my life with someone else as well. I want to trust in someone else again." **

**Grace held his gaze and she could not say that she was not a little touched at his words. In fact, she was very touched that he chose to open up to her. "I..." She tried speaking, her voice broke. She swallowed and tried again. "I'm honored that you chose to tell me that."**

**Fujima smiled and stood up again. Grace tilted her head back to look up at him, she didn't know what he was going to do. With a long stride, he as sitting beside her, their bodies were pressed together. Grace turned her head and felt his hand on her hair, tugging her head down towards his shoulder. She complied and laid her head on his shoulder gently. "Go to sleep, you must be tired, ne?" His voice was low and quiet when he talked to her.**

**She smiled lightly and closed her eyes, his hand dropped down from her hair to her arm, his hand was warm against her arm. The gentle rocking of the train was a lullaby to her, her eyes became heavier and she was sure that she was almost out when she heard him speak again.**

**"Grace."**

**"Hmmm?"**

**"The All Star Team reunion is coming up soon, would you be my date again?"**

**Grace smiled and nodded against his shoulder, she was sure that he felt her reply.**

**---------------------------------**

**Sendoh's House **

**"... what?"**

**"The All Star Team reunion! You have to come!" Sendoh stressed again.**

**"Why?" Christina frowned and looked at him.**

**"Because you're my girlfriend."**

**"... So?"**

**"So, it's your duty to accompany me." He gave her a wide smile.**

**Christina looked at him and glanced away. "I don't want to."**

**"But what if I get molested by other girls?"**

**Christina looked at him silently, her eyes burning at his feigned horrid look. After a moment he chuckled nervously and dropped his look. "Come on, please? Everyone's going to be there."**

**After a moment, Christina smiled and looked down. "Can I say 'no'?"**

**Sendoh grinned widely at her reply. "Of course! But you know you want to say 'yes'." He then stood up from the sofa and tugged at her hand, she followed his lead and stood up as well. "I have something for you."**

**"Eh?"**

**"Just come."**

**The two of them made their way upstairs into Sendoh's bedroom and he motioned towards a box and a bag placed on the bed. Christina looked at him and then looked at the items again, then she took a couple of steps forward and picked up the box first. "What is this?"**

**"My present to you." He said and took the box over from her hands. "This is what you'll be wearing to the reunion."**

**This guy! Christina looked at him with an eyebrow, he was this confident that she'd go with him? **

**"Here you go!" He had already opened the box and presented it to her. **

**She dropped her eyes and looked at the content within. It was a white dress, she fingered the material gently and pulled it out of the box slowly. It was a white evening gown, expensive looking, but elegant none the less. Sendoh put the box down and pushed her gently towards the walk in closet. "Go change, I want to see."**

**She took a look back at him and then headed into the closet.**

**The dress was tight fitting, it was sleeveless and strapless. The top covered her skin modestly, the torso was tight. The bottom was very loose and danced with the slightly movement. The train at the back was a fair length, light and made of lace. It gave her the false illusion of being like a princess. **

**This was what she saw when she came out and faced the full length mirror with Sendoh behind her.**

**"I knew it'd look nice on you."**

**"What if I didn't agree to go with you? Then this would have gone to waste." **

**Sendoh smiled and shook his head. "No, I was planning on giving it to you anyways. I don't really care what you wear to the reunion, but it'd make me happy if you decided to wear this."**

**Christina remained silent, she just looked at herself in the mirror. How long ago did she last dress up?**

**Sendoh took a step closer to her and pulled her hair up, exposing her neck and shoulders. "And of course you'll have to wear your hair up."**

**Christina looked at him with amusement and decided to play along. "And what else?"**

**"And decorate yourself with the jewelry I've prepared for you."**

**Christina turned to the bed again and decided that the extra bag was for the jewelry. Behind her, she felt Sendoh drop her hair over her left shoulder and she looked back at the mirror to look at him again. Under her gaze, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck. "You look beautiful." He mumbled and kissed her exposed right shoulder.**

**Just... where was this relationship heading towards?**

**-----------------------------**

**Club **

**"You must be joking, this is your first time in a club?" **

**Samera shrugged and looked down at her glass of drink. "It just... never occurred to me that I absolutely had to go to a club once in my life."**

**Her co-workers looked at each other and shrugged, Samera's innocence wasn't something new to them. Their conversation left her and went else where, Samera just sat there and sipped at her glass of non-alcoholic drink while listening to the others' conversations. She never felt that she really fit in with the people at her work, but it was not polite to refuse again and again when they asked for a gathering.**

**However, as time dragged on, Samera found that she was the only one sitting at the booth and starring at an empty glass. She shook her head to clear the fog up. She had nothing else to do here, just as she was about to stand up to leave, a man came by and dropped a glass of clear liquid in front of her. She blinked at it and then looked up at the man with a questioning gaze. "The gentleman from the bar wanted me to send this to you." He said then left.**

**Samera blinked and turned towards the bar, indeed a man smiled at her and raised his glass to signal a motion of cheers. Samera nodded politely and sat back down again. She looked at the glass of liquid in front of her and debated upon it. It as obvious that the man was watching her, so it'd be impolite to do nothing about. Biting her bottom lip, she reached out a hand and wanted to try a sip.**

**Before she could lift the glass, someone grabbed her wrist and the glass was taken away with much force. She gasped and looked up only to see Kiyota's darkened face. She blinked and tilted her head. "What are you doing here?"**

**Kiyota's face did not look any better with that question. "Christina called and said that you might need a ride back tonight."**

**"Ah." Samera nodded and then looked at the glass in his hand. "Anou... can I have my drink back?"**

**She noticed that his face darkened even more with the mentioning of the glass, she did not understand why. Kiyota let go of her wrist and set the glass down with a loud noise, he then grabbed a random straw and shoved it into the glass. "Do you know what this is?"**

**Samera blinked and looked at it. "A... drink?"**

**Kiyota stirred the straw quickly, and under Samera's eyes, the once clear drink turned cloudy and changed slightly in color. She blinked and looked it with confusion in her eyes. "What...?"**

**Kiyota studied her long and hard, she really had no idea what was going on. With a sigh, he dropped the straw and grabbed her hand again. "Forget it, let's go. You still have work tomorrow morning, and if you don't want to wake up with a splitting headache, come with me now."**

**Samera pouted but obeyed anyways. Kiyota placed a hand on her back and guided her out of the club, before leaving though, he did not forget to turn and send a death glare towards the man that was situated at the bar.**

**With that done, he turned and they were faced with the fresh night air. Samera took in a deep breath beside him and let it out with such enjoyment. He looked at her and sighed, did she know that she was nearly drugged?**

**TBC...**


End file.
